Quiero Conocerte
by Lilia-Chan
Summary: Eriol Hiraguizawa es el chico más frío de su preparatoria, a pesar de que es muy popular, ¿podrá una linda voz y una gran dulzura cambiar eso? ET, con algo de SS ¡¡¡estoy viva!
1. 1 Tu Voz Tus ojos

Quiero Conocerte...  
  
Capítulo 1 "Tu voz... tus ojos"  
  
Y así los últimos acordes de la canción terminaron y todo quedó en silencio. Después de eso, un gran aplauso por parte del publico que los había escuchado.  
  
-"y esa fue la participación del coro de la escuela preparatoria Nerima..."-  
  
Tras haberse escuchado aquella frase, el coro hizo una profunda inclinación, salieron en fila y el telón cayó.  
  
Hubo una ola de felicitaciones, unas cuantas lágrimas por parte de las chicas que integraban el coro, felicitaciones, abrazos y algunos comentarios de "nada nos va a superar".  
  
Realmente se habían lucido. Habían cantado de una manera que dejaron a todo el público, que los había observado, feliz y satisfecho. Solo faltaba la última participación, el coro de aquella pequeña ciudad, Tomoeda.  
  
Pero no creían, ninguno de ellos, que fueran a ganar, sabían que no podían igualarlos...  
  
-"enseguida la participación del coro de la escuela preparatoria Seiyu..."-  
  
-felicidades, Kato lo hiciste muy bien-un grupo de jóvenes felicitaron a una jovencita de cabello rubio, largo y suelto, que sonreía de forma arrogante y superior.  
  
Era la solista de la preparatoria Nerima, Naoki Kato. Era una muchachita de segundo año; bonita; su pelo era rubio, sedoso, el cual solía agitar con una mano; tenía los ojos azules, que reflejaban todo su orgullo; era una niña mimada y estaba acostumbrada a que todos la miraran.  
  
La joven no contestó la felicitación y miró de reojo a un joven que estaba apartado de todo el coro, la persona a quien quería impresionar. Pero el joven ni siquiera la miraba a ella.  
  
-¿ya oíste al coro de Seiyu?-le preguntó una chica de trenzas a otra de cabello corto.  
  
-no, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó-no creo que tengan mucho que ofrecer-dijo creyendo que ya tenían la batalla ganada.  
  
-¡estas loca!, la solista de Seiyu es Tomoyo Daidouji-dijo la chica de trenzas sorprendida por la actitud de la otra-es una de las mejores solistas que hay en esta pequeña ciudad-  
  
-no creo que nos vaya a ganar, ven vamos a felicitar a Kato, ¿quieres?- preguntó la joven de cabello corto.  
  
El joven que se mantenía apartado suspiro de aburrimiento, aunque nadie lo notó, generalmente no expresaba sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero de algo si se había dado cuenta.  
  
La forma en que la "niñita" Kato, lo había visto no le gusto para nada. De hecho estaba tan aburrido que pensaba dejar ese lugar antes de la premiación, sobre todo si su preparatoria ganaba, lo cual aún dudaba. Además no quería observar el triunfo de Kato, seguro lo hacía por impresionarlo. Pero eso jamás llegaría a suceder.  
  
Además había oído que esa tal Tomoyo Daidouji cantaba perfectamente y que podía hacerles una competencia muy fuerte, pero prefería mejor irse.  
  
Eriol Hiraguizawa, el pianista de la preparatoria Nerima, era el joven más frío en toda la preparatoria. Indiferente a todo, siempre solía irse antes de que un evento terminara. Le aburría, pero aún así era uno de los más populares chicos de la preparatoria. Era extremadamente guapo, su cabello era corto, de color negro azulado; tenía un rostro encantador y perfecto aunque no parecía tener expresión alguna; sus ojos eran azules, pero no claros sino oscuros y profundos que hacían latir todos los corazones de las chicas que lo veían, llevaba anteojos que le daban un toque de misterio; era alto y algo atlético. Era el mejor de la clase, uno de los mejores en todos los deportes, responsable y maduro, tanto que era imposible creer que solo tenía 18 años, sin contar que era extranjero. Pues había llegado a Japón para estudiar la preparatoria y quizás hasta la universidad. Su padre era un importante empresario, de origen japonés, que se había casado con una mujer inglesa. Lo que quería decir que Eriol Hiraguizawa no solo tenía atractivo físico sino una gran fortuna.  
  
-pareces aburrido...- ese comentario llamó la atención del joven y se encontró con otro joven, uno de sus amigos, Shaoran Li.  
  
-cállate-le dijo con indiferencia.  
  
-¿piensas irte...?-preguntó pero ya no terminó, pues el coro de Seiyu se empezó a formar para su salida. Era fácil distinguirlos, pues su uniforme era color azul. Mientras que Nerima llevaba el uniforme color verde.  
  
Dos personas de aquel coro, lo abandonaron y salieron al escenario.  
  
Eriol empezó a caminar lentamente, no pensaba quedarse. Shaoran simplemente dio un suspiro de desaprobación y siguió a su amigo. Sin embargo se oyeron unos cuantos murmullos sobre la solista de Seiyu.  
  
De nuevo el telón se abrió y se oyeron aplausos por parte del público. Entonces se hizo un gran silencio, después empezaron los primeros sonidos de aquella canción.  
  
Aún caminando, Eriol se sorprendió. Esa canción sabía tocarla de memoria, si Seiyu creía que con eso iba a ganar estaba muy equivocada. Pues era una canción muy simple. Incluso algunos de Nerima suspiraban orgullosamente.  
  
Un momento de silencio...  
  
"Yoru no sora ni matataku........................................ En el cielo de noche, un destello  
  
Tooi kin no hoshi".................................................... Las lejanas estrellas de oro  
  
Todo murmullo cesó. Eriol, junto con Nerima, se detuvieron. Aquella voz... era una de las más bellas que Eriol hubiera escuchado.  
  
Tenía el timbre de una voz infantil, pero marcada la juventud de la muchacha que cantaba. Era como una brisa ligera, tranquilizante y encantadora.Sin querer se había detenido. Shaoran también se había detenido.  
  
"Nemureno yoru ni..........................................En la noche sin dormir  
  
Hitori utau uta"................................................Canto ésta canción sola  
  
De repente, sintió unas ganas enormes de ver a la persona que poseía esa preciosa voz. Si hubiera permanecido en su lugar la hubiera visto, pero ahora ese lugar estaba concentrado por algunos curiosos de Nerima y por el coro de Seiyu.  
  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Shaoran intrigado, viendo que su amigo regresaba a donde había estado.  
  
Eriol no le contestó. Y llegaron hasta donde pudieron pero seguían sin ver a la joven.  
  
"Yuube yume de saiteta...................................... En el cielo de noche, los destellos  
  
Nobara to onaji iro".............................................. La distante luna de plata  
  
-que lindo canta-comentó Shaoran. Y no era el único que opinaba eso, muchos de Nerima alababan a la joven, incluso Naoki Kato tenía que admitir que esa joven la dejaba atrás.  
  
"Asuwa Kimi to otaou.......................................... Déjame cantar contigo mañana  
  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte".................................... Montada en las alas de mis sueños  
  
-Daidouji lo hace muy bien, ¿no crees?-pregunto una joven de Seiyu a un joven de la misma escuela.  
  
-si...-dijo embobado- además si que es bonita...-  
  
"Yasashii yoru ni.................................... En la noche cortesana  
  
Hitori utau uta......................................... Canto ésta canción sola  
  
Asuwa kivi to otaou................................ Déjame cantar contigo mañana  
  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte"...................... Montada en las alas de mis sueños  
  
Y los últimos acordes de la sencilla canción, pero brillantemente interpretada, cesaron. Hubo una ola de aplausos, era tan fuerte y llena de energía, que les bastó a los jóvenes de Nerima, para asegurarse de que no sería fácil ganar.  
  
Inmediatamente el coro de Seiyu salió al escenario, nervioso y emocionado. Eriol caminó rápidamente y se volvió a acomodar en el lugar de antes. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Shaoran estaba a su lado. Solo quería ver quien tenía esa voz tan linda, pero era imposible, pues los jóvenes de Seiyu, después de un caluroso aplauso, se habían acomodado y no había posibilidad de ver quien era la joven que había cantado.  
  
Antes hubiera dado lo que sea por irse, pero después de haber escuchado esa bella voz, quiso quedarse a toda costa. ¡Quien diría que a Eriol Hiraguizawa, el gran témpano de hielo de Nerima, lo cautivaría un bella voz! Porque si había escuchado lindas voces, pero jamás le había llegado una al corazón. Otra canción empezó y todo el coro cantó.  
  
Había una gran diferencia, tanto en solistas como entre coros, entre Nerima y Seiyu. Pues Nerima hizo todo por ganar, el coro cantó perfectamente, pero la solista hizo todo por lucir su linda voz que se le olvidó lo más importante: cantar con el corazón.  
  
Sin embargo, Seiyu no hacía esfuerzo alguno por lucirse, y la solista cantó con todo su corazón.  
  
Ajeno a todos los pensamientos de Hiraguizawa, Shaoran estaba algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo.  
  
Shaoran Li también era uno de los jóvenes más populares de Nerima. Era igualmente guapo que Eriol. Tenía el cabello castaño, corto y algo alborotado, tenía el rostro hermoso, pero no reflejaba indiferencia, sino una gran seriedad, que luego se podía volver desesperación, ingenuidad y otros sentimientos que Eriol no solía mostrar. Era tan alto como este y era también muy bueno en deportes. Solía batallar en clases, pues al igual que su amigo, era un extranjero. Solo que el venía de Hong Kong y no estaba muy acostumbrado al japonés. Su familia era muy importante e influyente, y también tenía una gran fortuna. Muchas chicas de Nerima lo veían como alguien con quien si tenían oportunidad de llegar a lago, pues la sonrisa de alguien como Shaoran Li haría derretir hasta la chica más fría. Nadie sabía por que era tan amigo de Eriol, si eran completamente diferentes.  
  
Veía aburrido al coro de la escuela Seiyu, cantaban perfectamente, pero escuchar cantar a alguien le aburría. Ahora que su amigo estaba en la nubes no había con quien hablar; si se podía hablar bien con Eriol, pues nunca respondía o simplemente decía "no me interesa"; Se dedico a mirar a todas las personas que estaban ahí alrededor suyo, a todos los conocía... pero...  
  
Ahí, en el otro extremo de donde estaban ellos, se encontraba alguien a quien no conocía. Era una joven, pero no llevaba ningún uniforme de coro. Estaba atenta a la canción de Seiyu, lo más probable era que esa joven perteneciera a esa escuela.  
  
Shaoran no podía creer lo que veía, esa chica era preciosa, muy hermosa. A pesar de que estaba de perfil y no había luz suficiente se podía observar su belleza.  
  
Su pelo era color castaño claro, largo y sedoso, que le caía por la espalda, sin embargo un mechón de ese cabello era más corto y le caía por la cara; sus ojos, por lo que observó Shaoran, Eran de un verde esmeralda intenso y brillaban de emoción; su rostro era delicado y fino, marcado por una inocencia e ingenuidad, pero su rostro se veía como el de una jovencita y no de niña a pesar de esos rasgos; era delgada y alta, aunque más baja que el, frágil y daba una sensación de seguridad y alegría. Vestía una falda corta color rosa y una blusa color blanca sin mangas. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas a la altura del pecho y parecía estar emocionada, Feliz y muy orgullosa.  
  
-"lo más seguro es que este esperando a su novio"- se dijo Shaoran, algo decepcionado. Pero aún así siguió viéndola, durante toda la canción. Ella no parecía darse cuenta, así que Shaoran no se sintió tan avergonzado. Pero no podía quitarle la vista de encima.  
  
Había conocido a muchas jóvenes lindas en Nerima, pero jamás había visto a una tan linda y tan inocente como aquella. Era cierto que era Tímido, pero al menos si había tenido unas cuantas novias, a diferencia de Eriol.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos, y un aplauso caluroso lo trajo de vuelta al mundo. Miro al escenario y vio que el coro de Seiyu se inclinaba, había terminado su canción. De nuevo se hizo un silencio.  
  
Eriol, que había esperado pacientemente, se alegro de que ya se hubiera terminado la canción del coro en general. La verdad eran muy buenos, pero ahora le importaba saber de quien había sido la voz que hace unos momentos escuchó.  
  
Una joven se adelantó, miró hacia ese lugar y le sonrió a alguien, a la joven que Shaoran estaba viendo.  
  
De nuevo empezaron los acordes de una nueva canción...  
  
"Sabishii Toki ni wa  
  
Nukumori sagashi"  
  
¡Sí!. Era la misma voz. Eriol se inclino para verla mejor. Era una muchacha preciosa la que cantaba. Y su voz... su voz era preciosa al igual que ella.  
  
"Haha ga ai shi ko  
  
Wo kaina ni idaite  
  
Hidamari no naka de  
  
Komoriuta wo utau"  
  
¡Tomoyo Daidouji! Si, ese debería ser su nombre, La solista de Seiyu. Era una chica preciosa, la más linda que hubiera visto, ¡hasta su corazón se había llenado de una alegría que jamás había creído conocer!  
  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa joven le conmovía el corazón? ¿Por qué lo estaba hechizando? Era cierto, aquella joven tenía una dulzura incomparable, lo que la hacía ver más bella que otras chicas.  
  
Parecía tener unos 16 años. Tenía el cabello largo y grisáceo con reflejos azules, lo llevaba suelto; su rostro era de un ángel, pero los más sobresalientes eran sus ojos: los ojos violáceos más lindos que hubiera visto, que reflejaban una tranquilidad, madurez y pureza únicas; su rostro, fino, estaba lleno de alegría; era un poco alta y delgada, aparentaba mucha más fragilidad que su querida amiga; sus manos estaban entrelazadas y no parecía tener un gran nerviosismo; su vestido, azul, le iba muy bien. Era Tomoyo Daidouji, la hija de una de las más importantes empresarias; la mejor cantante de Tomoeda, una de las primeras en la clase, madura, sensible y con un gran corazón...  
  
"Yume kara samete mo  
  
emi wo nokoshite ´ku  
  
Sonna Yasahisa no  
  
Tane wa kokoro ni aru"  
  
-... Tomoyo Daidouji... -murmuro Eriol.  
  
Shaoran no podía creer lo que veía. Dos hermosuras en un solo lugar, la primera que estaba más cerca de él y la segunda... la que cantaba.  
  
Pero lo que menos podía creer era que Eriol, el cubo de hielo, conociera a la jovencita y hasta la hubiera nombrado. Por que si algo sabía, era que Eriol jamás pronunciaba ningún nombre, más si era de una chica.  
  
¿Acaso el témpano de hielo se estaba derritiendo?  
  
"Haritsumeta kokoro  
  
Hodoite agetara  
  
Yasashisa no tane  
  
Wo hitotsu maite okou"  
  
En realidad no le importaba mucho lo que le pasara a Eriol, pues frente a sus ojos estaba una linda jovencita, que le quitaba lo divertido a la situación de su compañero.  
  
Siempre pensó que el día en que Eriol nombrara a alguien, en especial a una joven, era por que realmente le interesaba. Y esa chica parecía interesarle, pues hasta se había regresado para verla cantar. Jamás se imagino que a Eriol le conmoviera una linda voz.  
  
Pero realmente le tenía sin cuidado. Miraba sin cesar a la linda joven que estaba en frente, y esta miraba en dirección al coro con la misma expresión.  
  
Si, lo más seguro es que estuviera esperando a su novio. ¡Que afortunado sería aquella persona! Un momento.  
  
¿Por qué se entristecía al saber que, posiblemente, es linda joven tendría novio, si apenas y la había volteado a haber? Por que de una cosa estaba seguro, él no creía en el amor a primera vista.  
  
Pero cuando empezó a confundirse más, algo que no hubiera querido que pasara sucedió...  
  
La jovencita lo estaba mirando, confundida y extrañamente incomoda. Para Shaoran fue como si se le viniera el mundo encima, bajo la mirada avergonzado, tratando de no verla, pero le resulto imposible ya que la joven no había dejado de mirarlo.  
  
Levantó de nuevo la mirada y volvió a encontrase con aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, tan brillantes y llenos de inocencia. Y para su sorpresa la joven le sonrió.  
  
Shaoran jamás describiría aquella sonrisa. Amable, comprensiva, inocente y la más bella de todas las que hubiera visto. Parecía que aquella chica estaba también muy avergonzada, la delataba el rojo que se había encendido en sus mejillas.  
  
Y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, él también le sonrió, nervioso. Se olvidaron de donde estaban, que no se conocían...  
  
"Jijuu ni Habatakeru sono  
  
Mune ni haha wo sakasete..."  
  
La canción finalizó. Y un gran aplauso, el más caluroso de todos se oyó en la inmensa sala. Shaoran despertó de aquel sueño, que había sido una realidad y la joven miró para el escenario, de nuevo.  
  
Ajeno a todo lo que había pasado, Eriol observó a la joven, Tomoyo Daidouji, como se inclinaba agradecida y como sonreía, orgullosa y feliz.  
  
Esa persona había encendido algo en su corazón que jamás espero conocer, solo que ni él mismo lo sabía. Solo el tiempo se lo haría saber.  
  
Para aquellos dos jóvenes de Nerima, tan diferentes en aspecto como en carácter, ese concurso marco una gran diferencia de los días pasados como los días por venir.  
  
Uno ya sabía la diferencia.  
  
En otro todavía no.  
  
Y aquellas jóvenes no sabían lo que encontrarían, no en ese día pero si por los días en venir.  
  
El Amor.  
  
Las (Molestas, patéticas y aburridas) Notas de la autora:  
  
Hola, soy Lilia_ Chan y este es mi primer fic en Fanfiction.Net, y como podrán ver es un E+T, con algo de S+S (por cierto, no hay fic que no haga con estas dos parejas) y también va a haber C+Y (Chijaru y Yamazaki, con esta si agradecería que me aconsejaran). Una de las cosas que también quiero decir es que cambié un poco la personalidad de Eriol (se me hizo más interesante).  
  
Espero que les guste esta historia de CCS y por favor denme su opinión.(no importa que sean dudas, comentarios negativos, tomatazos, virus, etc.)  
  
Adiós  
  
...............  
  
A por cierto las dos canciones que puse aquí son: Yoru no uta, Canción de Noche y Yasashisa no tane, Semilla de bondad (creo). Siento no haber puesto la traducción de Yasashisa no Tane, pero la tengo en ingles y no tengo tiempo para traducir, prometo que pronto la pondré 


	2. 2 Gracias

Capitulo 2 "Gracias"  
  
-¡Muchas felicidades!-todo el coro de Seiyu se felicitó enormemente. Desde que habían salido del escenario no hacían más que felicitarse unos a otros, pero la que más recibió felicitaciones fue Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
A pesar de que ya había terminado su presentación, aun se sentía algo nerviosa, pero por fuera esbozaba una gran sonrisa y felicitaba a todos aquellos que también le daban su felicitación. Incluso otras personas de diferentes preparatorias se habían acercado para felicitarla.  
  
-¡Tomoyo!- una voz la llamó y la joven de ojos violáceos volteó a ver a la persona que la había llamado.  
  
Una joven de ojos verdes luchaba por acercarse a su amiga. Era Sakura Kinomoto, la mejor amiga de Tomoyo.  
  
Al igual que Tomoyo, Sakura tenía 16 años y cursaba el primer grado de preparatoria. Era una de las chicas más populares de Seiyu y una de las que más pretendientes tenía, por su amabilidad e inocencia daba una extraña confianza, además era la líder de las porristas. Sin embargo, aunque tuviera una gran cantidad de pretendientes, Sakura no tenía novio o algún compromiso de ese tipo.  
  
Después de algunos empujones y de estar en medio de una ola de felicitaciones, ambas pudieron salir de ese lugar, pero aún había personas que se acercaban a Tomoyo para felicitarla y también para darle un cumplido a la linda Sakura. Sin darse cuenta, se pararon en frente de ciertos chicos apartados.  
  
-Cantaste muy bien ¡te felicito!-la joven de ojos verdes le dio un gran abrazo a Tomoyo y esta se lo correspondió.  
  
-muchas gracias Sakura-dijo Tomoyo separándose. Entonces le tomo las manos y agregó- de todas las felicitaciones que me han dado, esta ha sido la más importante para mí. Tu sabes que todas mis canciones te las dedico a ti-  
  
Sakura no dijo nada, solo sonrió un poco avergonzada por el comentario de Tomoyo.  
  
-estoy segura de que ganarás-dijo después de unos momentos.  
  
-no debemos adelantarnos, los demás también lo hicieron bien-contestó Tomoyo, con la mayor sinceridad.  
  
-tienes razón-dijo Sakura mirando por todo el lugar. En todas partes se podía ver a los integrantes de los, diferentes, coros nerviosos. Esperando el momento de saber quien sería el ganador del concurso.  
  
-por cierto-dijo Tomoyo-¿no iba a venir contigo el Joven Yukito?-preguntó  
  
-¡eh!-esa pregunta agarró por sorpresa a la menor de los Kinomoto- Tomoyo sabes que, desde que le dije mis sentimientos a Yukito, ya no lo veo tanto. Además supongo que no habría querido venir-dijo algo desanimada  
  
-Sakura, el joven Yukito esta aquí-dijo Tomoyo-además ha hablado conmigo-  
  
-¡¡Que!! ¿¡¡Yukito... aquí!!?-grito una muy sorprendida Sakura. Tanto gritó, que todos los que estaban cerca la voltearon a ver. -¿Por qué... por que esta aquí?-preguntó avergonzada y muy bajito.  
  
-ayer habló conmigo. ¿Sabes? Estaba muy incomodo por haberte rechazado, pero el me dijo que lo que sentía por ti era solamente un gran cariño, como si fueras su hermana-explicó Tomoyo.  
  
-si, el me lo dijo ese día-la porrista lucía en verdad desanimada.  
  
-si, pero no te desanimes. Me dijo, también, que eras muy linda y que probablemente encontrarías a alguien mejor y que de verdad lo amarás, por que así te darías cuenta de que lo que sientes por él es simplemente un gran cariño-ante esto Tomoyo le guiñó un ojo-además he visto que aquí hay muchos que dicen que eres muy linda-  
  
-eh... no se de que hablas-dijo Sakura totalmente roja- pero creo que Yukito tiene razón, espero hablar con él después de que el concurso acabe. La verdad me siento mucho mejor después de haberle confesado mis sentimientos a Yukito-ante esto sonrió dulcemente.  
  
-¿ves? Así me gusta, que mi querida Sakura esta feliz y llena de energía- dijo Tomoyo feliz.  
  
-muchas gracias, Tomoyo. Eres de gran ayuda-Sakura la abrazó por segunda vez.  
  
-tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, y que haría todo por ti-Tomoyo sonrió tiernamente.  
  
-bien, es mejor regresemos con los del coro ¿no?-preguntó Sakura  
  
-si, vamos. Ah... por cierto, iba muy en serio lo de que hay jóvenes que dicen que eres linda-dijo Tomoyo, de nuevo le guiño un ojo, y se adelantó, feliz pues su amiga se había quedado congelada por unos segundos.  
  
Totalmente roja, Sakura miró a su alrededor... de nuevo se quedó estancada en su lugar. A unos pocos metros de ella se encontraba un joven...  
  
Lo recordaba perfectamente, a ese joven le había sonreído hace unos momentos. Ahora él la estaba mirando, de nuevo. Aquella mirada de la que nadie, pensó, podía escapar, la atrapó por unos segundos...  
  
¿Qué había en esa mirada?  
  
Sakura no lo sabía bien, pero la hacía temblar y enrojecer. Le recordaba a cuando Yukito solía verla, temblaba enrojecía y hacía estupideces. Pero ambas miradas eran diferentes. La de aquel muchacho transmitía una confusión y una gran turbación, además de un sentimiento, que muchas veces vio en los ojos de su padre cuando veía una fotografía de su madre.  
  
-"¿Por qué mira así?"-se preguntó Sakura muy confundida.  
  
-¡Sakura...!-un gritó la saco de aquel apuro. Tomoyo la llamaba. Agradecida Sakura retiro la mirada del joven y fue a reunirse con sus compañeros. Sin embargo, pasará lo que pasará, se prometió que jamás olvidaría aquella mirada...  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
-"entonces si tiene novio"-se repitió por centésima vez.  
  
Shaoran jamás se imaginó que alguna vez se sentiría así por que una joven que, en verdad le gustaba, tuviera novio. Sin embargo al recordar la dulce y confundida mirada de aquella joven le daba una alegría indescriptible.  
  
Lo único que le consolaba, aparte de la linda mirada, era que al menos sabía que se llamaba Sakura. Un lindo nombre para una linda joven. Y que tenía un novio que se llamaba...  
  
Sacudió la cabeza, era mejor ya no pensar en eso.  
  
Entonces miró a Eriol. Tan serio como siempre. Entonces le surgió la pregunta ¿Por qué había decido quedarse? Además había nombrado a una joven, cosa rara en el llamar su nombre a las personas.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
¡Claro! Era la chica que hablaba con la linda joven. La corista de Seiyu, tenía que ser ella. Tenía que admitir que era tan hermosa como la otra joven.  
  
¿Qué tenía esa niña (por que en verdad lo era, comparado con él), para que le hubiera agradado a Eriol?  
  
Por que verdaderamente esa no era la conducta de su amigo...  
  
-¡Hiraguizawa!- la joven rubia sacó a Tanto a Shaoran como a Eriol de su silencio y de sus pensamientos-¡Li!... ¿quieren venir?-Naoki Kato era la que los llamaba. Lo más seguro era que estaban a punto de dar los resultados del concurso.  
  
Para Shaoran Li, Naoki Kato era una de las más lindas jóvenes de Nerima. Pero, aun con esa belleza impresionante, Naoki no le interesaba. Además ella se arrastraba por el joven más frío que se pudiera encontrar. Y la cosa más importante: aquella chica no le caí muy bien. Por que se había dado cuenta perfectamente, de que esa rubia también coqueteaba con él. Sin importarle lo que hiciera Eriol, Shaoran se reunió con sus compañeros de Nerima...  
  
Y a todo esto...  
  
¿Qué pensaba Eriol?  
  
La verdad ni el lo sabía. El ver a aquella chica, escuchar su voz, percibir su dulzura... lo habían confundido bastante. Ninguna sonrisa, palabra, movimientos e incluso gestos de otra persona, podría igualar a aquella joven que hace unos momentos estuvo parada frente a él. Era... algo mágico... algo desconocido... era...  
  
...¿Mágico?...  
  
¿Desde cuando pensaba en la magia? Es más ¿desde cuando pensaba en estupideces de ese tipo?  
  
Entonces la volvió a mirar.  
  
Ahí estaba... iluminando a todos con su sonrisa...  
  
Era cierto... la chica era linda, tenía talentos, una voz linda, amable... y deseaba...  
  
No  
  
Quería  
  
Quería que Tomoyo Daidouji le sonriera a él, que le cantara a él...  
  
¡Que estupideces estaba pensando! Primero que lo que estaba sintiendo era mágico y luego quería que esa joven fuera de él. Sabía que él, Eriol Hiraguizawa jamás prestaría atención a una chica, así era... Frío y distante...  
  
-¡Hiraguizawa! ¡Li!... ¿quieren venir?-era la "niñita" Kato. Retiró su mirada de la joven de Seiyu y la fijó en Naoki Kato. ¡Que diferentes eran las dos! Una engreída y orgullosa, la otra amable y dulce.  
  
Naoki, al sentir la mirada fría de su Eriol, se sonrojo y sonrió orgullosamente. A pesar de la gran participación de Seiyu, estaba segura de que ganaría y que con eso, impresionaría a Eriol Hiraguizawa y rompería con el mito del témpano de hielo de Nerima, además de conseguir lo que, desde que conoció a Eriol, había deseado: ser su novia.  
  
Shaoran ya no estaba aun lado suyo, de eso ya se había dado cuenta. Sin embargo no pudo evitar ver de nuevo a Tomoyo Daidouji, que seguía sonriendo y contestando amablemente todas las felicitaciones.  
  
Caminó hacia donde estaban todos sus compañeros, desganado. No sin antes dirigirle una mirada a la bella solista de Seiyu. A diferencia de todas las veces que Eriol la había visto, esta vez si lo vio.  
  
Tomoyo al sentir una mirada sobre sí, volteo y lo vio. Era el pianista de Nerima el que la estaba observando, así que le sonrió dulcemente y sus labios parecieron decir: "buena suerte".  
  
Eriol no creía lo que la joven de ojos violáceos acababa de hacer, le había sonreído... y aparte de eso la había deseado buena suerte. Algo en su corazón se ablando al ver la tierna sonrisa.  
  
En esos momentos ya nada le importaba... lo único que quería era contemplar esa sonrisa para siempre. Y sin sus pensamientos de "son estupideces", que en ese momento no intervinieron... lo quiso con todo su ser...  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji, la única persona que lo había cautivado con una gran dulzura, debía ser suya... y solo de él.  
  
Aunque después se arrepentiría de haber pensado eso...  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
-¡FELICIDADES!-unos gritos generales y una ola de lloriqueos por parte de las jóvenes, abrazos por parte de los jóvenes, y el gran aplauso del público acompañaron al coro que había ganado.  
  
Seiyu festejaba enormemente su victoria. En muchos años, nunca había ganado un concurso de ese tipo... jamás...  
  
Y las mayores ovaciones fueron para la solista, una de las chicas más bellas de toda la preparatoria... Tomoyo Daidouji, quien además había recibido un reconocimiento especial por la magnífica presentación que había dado. Todo el coro festejaba, incluyendo Sakura. Muchos chicos habían dicho que gracias a la belleza de esta, los había inspirado para cantar mejor.  
  
Ajenos a todo esto, los de Nerima veían un poco resentidos a los de Seiyu. Habían hecho todo lo posible por ganar y lo único que habían conseguido era un segundo lugar. Cabizbajos y desanimados se veían unos a otros, pero admitían que Seiyu había dado un poquito más que ellos y que en verdad merecían ganar. Algunas chicas lloraban de tristeza.  
  
Pero Naoki Kato miraba enfurecida a Seiyu y especialmente a su solista. Le habían quitado una gloria que ella tenía que haber ganado, para así conquistar al joven más frío de su preparatoria. ¡Esa maldita joven se lo había quitado! ¡Maldita! Esa chica se merecía lo peor y ella se encargaría de dárselo... por su orgullo y por su escuela... lo juraba...  
  
Ya se las vería con ella...  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Aunque el evento ya había terminado desde hace mucho, aún había gente a la salida de aquel teatro. Muchos se felicitaban por su buen trabajo, aunque no hubieran ganado; unos comparaban coros con otros y se escuchaban uno que otro comentario.  
  
Entre toda esa gente, se encontraban Sakura y Tomoyo, esta última ya no portaba el uniforme del coro, sino un vestido sencillo color rosa claro. Se había recogido el pelo en una cola baja y aún sonreía.  
  
-Bueno, me tengo que ir... -dijo unos momentos después la menor de los Kinomoto-no quiero enfadarlo... -  
  
-entiendo, creo que yo también me tengo que ir-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-¿no van a venir por ti?-preguntó Sakura, refiriéndose a los guardaespaldas de su mejor amiga, ya que la madre de esta había salido en un importante viaje de negocios unos días antes.  
  
-en un momento-contestó la muchacha, sonriendo. Pero su sonrisa desapareció, pues la Jovencita Sakura veía algo preocupada y miraba sin cesar la calle oscura, temblaba.- ¿estas bien?-preguntó.  
  
-Si... -dijo Sakura reaccionando- la verdad es que me da un poco de miedo irme sola, esta muy oscuro... además...-miró dudosa de nuevo a la calle- la historia que Naoko contó hace un momento... -unos chorros de agua salieron de sus ojos y su cara se puso de color azul-¡no quiero que ese cuento se haga realidad!-dijo asustada.  
  
-si quieres te acompaño... -Ambas jovencitas voltearon a ver a la persona que les había hablado.  
  
Frente a ellas se encontraba un hombre mayor, de casi 23 años. Su cabello era de un color café muy claro, no lo traía tan revuelto; sus ojos eran Castaños y estaban protegidos por unas gafas, que en vez de darle un toque intelectual le daban uno amigable; era muy apuesto, tanto que era uno de los más populares de la universidad en la que estudiaba; no tenía el aspecto de ser bueno en deportes, y sin embargo lo era; era mucho más alto que aquellas dos jóvenes; una de las cosas más interesantes que se podían ver a primera vista era la amabilidad en sus ojos y la profunda tranquilidad y paciencia que reflejaba su rostro. Era Yukito Tsukishiro, el mejor amigo de Touya Kinomoto y el gran amor de Sakura, que estudiaba Psicología y que pasaba temporadas muy extensas en casa de los Kinomoto.  
  
-Yukito... -murmuro Sakura, su rostro había pasado de azul a rojo en un segundo. Recordaba todavía el episodio en el que ella se le había declarado.  
  
-¿no te molesta?-preguntó el joven, agachándose, hasta ponerse a su altura. Le sonrió.  
  
-No, no, no... Claro que no-contestó Sakura, roja como un tomate.  
  
-¡Felicidades, Tomoyo! Cantaste perfectamente-dijo Yukito fijando su mirada a la joven Daidouji.  
  
-muchas gracias, joven Yukito, me alegro de que le haya gustado-Respondió Tomoyo sonriendo.-nos veremos mañana, ¿verdad, Sakura?-  
  
-ah...-Sakura miraba sonrojada a Yukito-si claro... ¡felicidades de nuevo!-  
  
-No lo hubiera logrado sin ti-agradeció Tomoyo-hasta mañana-  
  
-¡adiós! ¡Hasta mañana!- la mano de Sakura se agitó en el aire mientras se alejaba junto con el joven, hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.  
  
Tomoyo suspiró después de que desapareció su amiga. Al menos hablaría con el joven Yukito sobre lo que le inquietaba. La verdad le había mentido a su amiga. Sus guardaespaldas, que habían grabado su participación por órdenes de Sonomi Daidouji, no la llevarían a su casa. Pues en esos momentos deseaba caminar un poco. Ya que ella misma les había pedido que la dejaran ir sola.  
  
¡Gran Error!  
  
Así que tomando fuertemente su bolsa, en donde traía su uniforme y su reconocimiento, se dispuso a marcharse, pero...  
  
Unas 5 chicas le cortaron el paso. Una de ellas, la rubia, se adelantó para quedar frente a ella. Aquella chica tenía una verdadera mirada de odio profundo en sus ojos azules, sus dientes estaban apretados. La verdad era un poco más alta que Tomoyo.  
  
-¿pasa algo?-preguntó Tomoyo sonriendo cortésmente.  
  
-si, pasa algo-dijo la rubia fríamente-tú tienes algo que es mío-  
  
Tomoyo se sorprendió un poco, ¿en verdad había tomado algo de ella? Retrocedió un poco, algo asustada, pero la rubia se acercó más...  
  
-me esforcé tanto para ganar, para que tú, una pobre estúpida, se llevara el primer lugar... -dijo al rubia con tanto odio, que Tomoyo retrocedió más- ¡Dámelo!-gritó-¡dame ese reconocimiento! ¡Me pertenece a mí!-  
  
Tomoyo seguía retrocediendo-siento... lo siento mucho... yo no quería...- dijo retrocediendo más.  
  
-¿lo sientes?, no me hagas reír... la que lo vas a sentir eres tú, ¡maldita chiquilla!- escupió con tanto odio.  
  
Sí Tomoyo pensaba que podía escapar, estaba equivocada, las cinco chicas habían formado un círculo y le cortaban el paso hacia toda dirección. La rubia se seguía acercando más a ella. Podía ver en sus ojos que tenía la más clara intención de lastimarla. Pero a pesar de eso, no le daría lo que ella había ganado con su esfuerzo.  
  
Una de las chicas que formaban el círculo, se empezó a poner nerviosa.  
  
-Kato... mejor olvídalo... ella ganó-dijo temblando.  
  
-¡Cállate! Eso no es cierto... yo gané... no esta mocosa-dijo de la manera más fría y señalando a una Tomoyo que hacía posible por defender lo que había ganado.  
  
-escucha... lo siento, pero no ganarás nada haciendo esto... por favor-dijo Tomoyo abrazando su bolsa, la estaba protegiendo.  
  
-¿por que no te callas?-preguntó la rubia furiosa-Eso me pertenece y ¿Qué ganare? Todo lo que yo quise en este concurso. Ahora dámela por la buenas o... lo lamentarás-dijo acercándose más. Tomoyo cerró los ojos y lo ultimo que vio fue una mano dispuesta a hacerle daño, abrazó su bolsa lo más fuerte posible...  
  
Paso un momento y nada había sucedido.  
  
Abrió sus ojos violáceos y distinguió aun la mano de la rubia, dispuesta a pegarle, pero otra más fuerte la había sujetado, evitando que esta le hiciera daño.  
  
-¿o lamentará que?-las jóvenes de circulo retrocedieron asustadas y sorprendidas, la rubia miraba sorprendida al dueño de la mano que la había detenido.  
  
Eriol Hiraguizawa, que había estado observando todo el asunto desde lejos y que no estaba dispuesto a ver como le hacían daño a esa jovencita, por fin había intervenido. Su voz era más cortante y fría que nunca y miraba bastante molesto a Naoki Kato, esta solo lo miraba sorprendida, al igual que la solista de Seiyu.  
  
-¡No entiendes que ella ganó! ¡No tienes derecho a quitarle su premio!-su manera de hablar dio tanto miedo, que las muchachas que acompañaban a Naoki se alejaron más. A pesar de que Hiraguizawa era frío, jamás lo habían visto tan molesto como aquella vez. Después de unos momentos soltó la mano de la joven rubia, esta lo miró fríamente, sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos y parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, después miro a Tomoyo con odio intenso y se marcho, con la cabeza en alto. Las jóvenes que la acompañaban miraron confundidas y asustadas a Eriol y después de unos momentos, se alejaron.  
  
Tomoyo observó la escena verdaderamente sorprendida. Pero después su cara se tornó triste y sus lindos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
Eriol aun no se había dado cuenta de eso y aun seguía mirando la dirección que había seguido una verdadera orgullosa Kato. ¡Había estado a punto de hacerle daño a esa joven! ¡A la joven más linda que hubiera visto! Pero un sollozó hizo que volteara a ver a la joven que había defendido.  
  
Ahí a unos pocos pasos de él se encontraba Tomoyo Daidouji, aun seguía abrazando su bolsa y al ver una gota cristalina cayendo al suelo, comprendió que estaba llorando. Algo en su corazón pareció sentir dolor al ver a la linda joven llorando. Pues a él nunca le importaba si una joven lloraba o no. Y al ver que Tomoyo Daidouji lloraba, le causo un gran dolor que no podía ser comparado con nada.  
  
Tomoyo no pudo contenerse y dejo escapar aquellas lágrimas que le habían hecho un nudo en la garganta. ¡Su participación había sido la destrucción de muchos sueños! ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de eso? ¿Había sido envidiosa? Pero algo blanco que se interpuso en su mirada. Era un pañuelo.  
  
Levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban sin ninguna expresión, luego miró el pañuelo que le ofrecía aquel joven, lo tomó y sonrió agradecida.  
  
-no deberías llorar por que esa tonta te quiso a hacer daño-dijo tratando de sonar muy frío. Vacilaba.  
  
-ella tenía tantas ganas de ganar... -murmuro Tomoyo.  
  
-no, ella solo quería impresionar a alguien, para que le hiciera caso-dijo mirándola seriamente.  
  
Un momento de silencio  
  
-muchas gracias-dijo después de ese silencio y le entregó el pañuelo. Tomoyo lo miró confundida, a pesar de ser una persona fría no parecía tener mal corazón. Eriol Tomó el pañuelo y lo guardo. Tomoyo se disponía a irse, cuando la voz de aquel joven de nuevo la llamó.  
  
-¿te irás sola?-preguntó sin ninguna expresión tanto en su voz como en su rostro.  
  
Tomoyo asintió algo nerviosa.  
  
-te llevó. Todavía no se si Kato ya se fue o esta esperando el momento de verte sola otra vez-dijo sin ninguna preocupación-debes tener cuidado con ella-  
  
-pero... -protestó Tomoyo-esta bien-dijo después de pensarlo bien. El joven le indicó que lo siguiera y Tomoyo lo siguió.  
  
A pesar de que no se comportara amablemente con ella, sabía que ese joven no le haría ningún daño, muy dentro de ella sabía que era una buena persona... y por que no, un joven muy apuesto.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Un automóvil cruzaba las calles desoladas de Tomoeda, ya era un poco tarde. De vez en cuando se podía ver uno que otro automóvil a parte de ese, pero eran muy pocos los que pasaban.  
  
Tomoyo veía desde la ventana de aquel lujoso automóvil, las luces de la pequeña ciudad que iluminaban su lindo, pero todavía triste, rostro. En realidad en el poco tiempo que llevaba en aquel automóvil, no había podido entablar una conversación con el joven que la había salvado. Después de unos minutos y al estar esperando que el rojo de un semáforo cambiara a verde... Tomoyo se atrevió a hablarle.  
  
-eh... disculpa...-dijo algo nerviosa. El joven, que no despegaba su vista del semáforo, asintió, en una forma de decir que la estaba escuchando.-aún no me has dicho tu nombre... -finalizó.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio, algo prolongado. Tomoyo pensó que, a lo mejor, a ese joven no quería presentarse y de nuevo volteo a la ventana. El automóvil ya estaba en marcha otra vez. La joven se sentía algo decepcionada...  
  
-Eriol Hiraguizawa... -dijo después de unos segundos. Tomoyo lo volvió a ver, esta vez sonriendo. ¡Ya se acordaba! Eriol Hiraguizawa era el pianista de Nerima, él había ganado un reconocimiento como el mejor pianista, ¡como lo había olvidado!  
  
Eriol la divisó un momento. ¡Que linda se veía sonriendo! Mejor que llorando. Un momento. ¿Qué tonterías estaba pensando? ¿De nuevo estaba en eso? sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, para sacar esos pensamientos.  
  
-Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji, tengo 16 años. ¿Y usted, joven Hiraguizawa?- preguntó interesada. Sabía que aquel joven era mayor que ella, tanto en estatura (le llegaba muy apenas al pecho), como en edad. Lo que no sabía es que Eriol ya sabía su nombre, es más hasta había deseado algo que ella jamás imaginaría y que él tarde o temprano, aunque lo negara por el momento, llegaría a aceptar y lo convertiría en una persona diferente.  
  
Otra vez un momento de silencio.  
  
Tomoyo se sentía desconcertada. En todos sus años de vida, jamás había conocido a alguien como Eriol Hiraguizawa. Tan frío y distante y guapo a la vez. Era muy difícil saber lo que pensaba o sentía, pues la joven Daidouji nunca había encontrado a una persona a la que no pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Y justo ahora conocía a alguien que no le podía leer sus pensamientos. Eso hacía que se sintiera interesada hacia Eriol Hiraguizawa.  
  
-...18 años... -dijo después de otro momento de silencio.  
  
Tomoyo ya no le dirigió la palabra durante el transcurso. Pasaron otros minutos y por fin llegaron a la casa de la joven.  
  
Era una casa gigantesca, que en esos momentos estaba iluminada por los faroles de la calle. La joven sujetó su bolso y se preparó para bajar del auto, pero la cinta de su cabello, al tratar de salir, se desató, cayendo al asiento.  
  
Eriol que aun seguía en el auto, vio como cayó la cinta al asiento y se inclinó a recogerla, pero también Tomoyo trató de hacerlo...  
  
Sin querer, Sus manos rozaron.  
  
El tiempo se detuvo unos segundos. Eriol sintió un escalofrío, que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, Y después una calidez extraña. Había tocado, si se podía decir, esa mano, blanca y delicada y en esos momentos no había nada mejor que eso.  
  
Tomoyo también se había estremecido de pies a cabeza. Lo que ella deseaba era estar así para siempre... aunque ni ella se dio cuanta, hasta más tarde, de aquel deseo.  
  
Después de esos preciosos segundos, interminables; ambos retiraron la mano, rápidamente. Eriol fingió no haber sido afectado por eso, cosa que le costó un poco de trabajo. En cuanto a Tomoyo solo se retiró con la cinta, la oscuridad ocultaba el rojo que se había encendido en sus mejillas.  
  
-... Muchas gracias por todo... -dijo Tomoyo, después de un momento de incomodo silencio. Le sonrió agradecida.  
  
-no fue nada- dijo Eriol, tan serio y frío como siempre.  
  
Tomoyo cerró la puerta de auto y después de unos segundos este arrancó y despareció en una vuelta.  
  
-espero volverte a ver... -murmuro, cautivada por el joven Hiraguizawa.  
  
Y en el auto que avanzaba, Eriol Hiraguizawa, pensó lo mismo.  
  
-"espero volver a verla"-pensó, y esta vez no se arrepintió de haber pensado eso.  
  
¡Solo el destino se encargaría de que esos deseos se cumplieran...!  
  
Las (Innecesarias, Ignoradas y no muy interesantes) de la Autora:  
  
¡Hola!  
  
Bien a pedido de ustedes aquí esta el segundo capitulo. ¡Pobre Shaoran! Piensa que realmente Sakura tiene novio... pero eso no es cierto... mientras tanto Eriol ha defendido a la pobre Tomoyo de su admiradora N°1 (Naoki), ¿Por qué? Bueno pienso que ustedes tienen la respuesta, ¿no?  
  
Y por otra parte... muchas gracias por sus reviews:  
  
Meikyo: me alegro de que te haya gustado. Y siento decirlo, pero creo que va ver algunos capítulos en los que si me voy a tardar. ¡Gracias!  
  
MGA_FGA: Muchas gracias por tu review y me da mucho gusto de que te haya gustado la personalidad de Eriol.  
  
Tiffany Dinch: ¿estare soñando? ¡Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado! Por que, ¿sabes?, yo soy una de las lectoras anónimas de Amando al Enemigo y también leí la Sombra de Tomoyo, solo que me da mucha pena no haberte dejado un review, pero... ¡me da mucha vergüenza!... ¡muchas gracias por el animo!  
  
Fuu2: ¡que bueno que te gusto este capítulo!  
  
También agradezco a las personas que lo leen y no dejan review, (tienen sus razones para no hacerlo) en fin... ¡muchas gracias a todos!  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.  
  
Adios!!! ^-^ 


	3. 3 La Vergüenza del Karaoke No es amor ¿o...

Capitulo 3 "La vergüenza del Karaoke...no es amor lo que siento ¿o sí?"  
  
-"Dame Dame Dame de Dame na hito ne  
  
Ittai nani o yatteru no?  
  
Kono Tsugi wa  
  
Tsuyoi toko  
  
Motto Kicchiri misete  
  
Dame Dame Dame ne Onna wa Mou  
  
Sonna Otoko ja Ho re Nai Yo  
  
Itsu datte  
  
Kura kura toki sou na hodo  
  
Otoko no natte choudai"  
  
Tanto Naoko Yanahizawa como Chijaru Mihara dejaron de cantar. Y aunque la canción aún no había terminado, no pudieron evitar sonreír nerviosamente, mirándose una a la otra y tratando de no prestar atención a los chiflidos y proposiciones de jóvenes que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de quienes eran.  
  
Y cuando por fin término, ambas jóvenes castañas, suspiraron aliviadas. Pero aún no se habían librado de todos los jóvenes. Cuando bajaron del escenario para poder ir a su mesa, los chiflidos y los "quieres sentarte aquí" no las dejaron en paz. Así que corriendo lo más que podían, esquivaron a todos los jóvenes, que al verlas subir al escenario, se reunieron en las mesas cercanas a este.  
  
... y después de ese mar de jóvenes llegaron a su mesa, afortunadamente bien escondida, que ya estaba ocupada por otras dos jóvenes. Una de ojos violetas y otra de ojos verdes, ambas miraban perplejas la reacción de los hombres y, especialmente la de ojos verdes, no querían imaginar que iba suceder cuando llegara su turno. Se podía decir que tanto Sakura como Tomoyo estaban nerviosas.  
  
-¡que horror!-murmuro Naoko- por un momento pensé que nos comerían... además esa canción... -  
  
Naoko Yanahizawa era una joven de 16 años de la que no se sabía cuantos libros de terror había leído en toda su vida. Era un poco bajita y mala para los deportes. Tenía el cabello corto y de un color castaño oscuro, liso y que caía hasta los hombros. Su rostro, inteligente y misterioso, pero también lindo y fino, poseía unos ojos castaños inteligentes y alegres; que cubrían unos anteojos redondos. Pero aun siendo mala en deportes, estaba en el club de porristas. Era una experta en relatos de terror y misterio, la mejor lectora y una amiga muy leal y dispuesta a contar una buena historia de miedo cuando la ocasión se ofrecía. Tenía una familia cariñosa, pero no muy rica. Aun así Naoko era feliz.  
  
Aunque en esos momentos no lo estaba. Más bien estaba avergonzada. No había sido una muy buena idea ponerse la falda más corta que tenía y sustituir sus anteojos por unos lentes de contacto. Si hubiera sabido que el lugar estaba lleno de jóvenes, mejor se hubiera vestido como siempre.  
  
-No sabía que los de Nerima solían venir seguido a este lugar... pensé que solo iban a lugares más caros-comentó Chijaru, mientras se sentaba. Naoko la imitó.  
  
Chijaru Mihara era una joven alegre y muy amable que compartía el gusto por los ositos de felpa con Sakura. Tampoco era muy alta y también estaba en el club de porristas. Su cabello, color castaño claro, siempre estaba recogido en dos trenzas. Tenía un rostro bonito y alegre, en el que sus ojos, castaño rojizo, brillaban de alegría y vivacidad. No era muy buena cocinando y tampoco tenía mucha paciencia, pero lo que menos soportaba era las mentiras. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y nada frágil, pero la gracia de sus movimientos corregía ese defecto. Ella también tenía una buena familia, que tampoco era rica.  
  
-¿Nerima?-preguntó Sakura sorprendida, Tomoyo simplemente no dijo nada pero no podía ocultar que su nerviosismo había aumentado.  
  
-sí-respondió Chijaru-me lo acaba de decir un joven... "Nunca había visto a alguien como tú en Nerima"- su cuerpo delgado tembló al recordar esa frase.  
  
-¡Hay yo no quiero cantar!-dijo Sakura llena de preocupación.  
  
-No te preocupes, Sakura. Simplemente no les hagas caso-murmuro Tomoyo no muy convencida de sus palabras.  
  
Después de todo, ella ya sabía de que eran capaces esos jóvenes. Aún no se le olvidaba lo que una Rubia había tratado de hacer, pero si le hablaban de Eriol Hiraguizawa... se podía decir que ya no pensaba en él como en los días siguientes después de su encuentro. Pero tampoco se le había olvidado lo que había hecho por ella y que siempre estaría agradecida con él.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, entre ellas, por que la música de fondo estaba a todo volumen y la gente parecía estar muy animada.  
  
-¡Bien, bien! ¡Me alegro de que se estén divirtiendo...! ¡Y no es para más, las bellas damas lo hicieron muy bien! Me pregunto si querrán salir conmigo un día de estos-tanto Naoko y Chijaru enrojecieron ante el comentario de un joven que había subido al escenario, su apariencia era de unos 20 años y sonreía seductoramente a cualquier chica bella que se encontrara ante sus ojos.-bueno... eso después lo arreglaremos... ¡ahora demos un gran aplauso a nuestros siguientes participantes...! ¡Números 70, 71 Y 72!-  
  
Las caras de todos los jóvenes presentes, incluyendo a las cuatro jovencitas, empezaron a mirar por todo el lugar tratando de encontrar quienes serían los próximos participantes...  
  
Unos gritos de emoción escaparon de todas las chicas, al ver que los próximos eran, ahora, muchachos y, para su buena suerte, guapos.  
  
-... yo... yo los conozco-murmuro Naoko, encogiéndose en su silla.  
  
-¿los conoces?-preguntó Sakura.  
  
-si... son los más populares en Nerima-  
  
Las cuatro jóvenes observaron a los tres muchachos, mientras estos subían al escenario... o, al menos, dos de ellos por que uno, el más bajito, se resistía a subir y los otros dos lo empujaban.  
  
-¡Ah!-el joven del micrófono no pudo evitar un suspiro de decepción-... Bueno, yo pensé que eran otras bellas damas... pero no... Y bien... -dijo mientras le pasaba el micrófono al muchacho más alto. Ante esto los gritos de emoción de las chicas aumentaron...  
  
-... Makoto Sato, Takashi Yamazaki y Shaoran Li... -murmuro de Nuevo Naoko.  
  
-¿son ellos?-preguntó Tomoyo- ahora que recuerdo... eh visto a uno de ellos en alguna parte-dijo mientras trataba de recordar.  
  
Las tres chicas estaban atentas... pero Sakura...  
  
Sakura no estaba en este mundo. Había reconocido a la perfección al joven que no quería cantar... Era él... era al joven al que le había sonreído en el concurso de hace dos meses...pero ¿Por qué se había acordado de él? Generalmente no solía recordar a las personas después de mucho tiempo, pero a él si lo había reconocido... ¿Por qué?  
  
No tuvo mucho tiempo para ponerse a pensar, por que él más alto de los tres que estaban en el escenario empezaba a hablar...  
  
-... ¡hola, queridos compañeros!... primero que nada quisiéramos dedicar esta canción a las dos bellezas que cantaron antes que nosotros- las chicas gritaron de emoción al escuchar la voz de uno de los muchachos más guapos de la preparatoria-... en especial a Naoko Yanahizawa, ¡vaya que si eres una preciosidad!... bueno, ¡comencemos!-dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.  
  
Ahora Chijaru, Tomoyo y Sakura veían a Naoko, encogida y totalmente roja, impresionadas.  
  
-¿sa... sabe tu nombre?-preguntó Sakura.  
  
Pero Naoko no respondía. Lo único que deseaba era que la tierra se la tragase, su único consuelo era que él, Makoto Sato, no la podía ver, o eso creía.  
  
Los primeros acordes de la canción empezaron. Era una muy alegre y los dos muchachos altos empezaron a bailar, pero el más bajo se mantenía escondido.  
  
Los gritos de las chicas aumentaban y tanto como Sakura, Tomoyo y Chijaru no se hubieran sorprendido de ver un... "Makoto Sato, te adoramos"...  
  
Y en un momento de rápida planeación, los dos muchachos empujaron hacia delante al más bajo, justo cuando se tenía que empezar a cantar...  
  
"Ai justo n my love kono te de  
  
Omae o mamoritai"  
  
Los gritos de las chicas aumentaron al oír cantar al joven, que por cierto le había temblado la voz. Este tenía la cara más roja que un tomate e intentó huir pero los otros dos lo detuvieron y durante toda la canción lo mantuvieron ahí.  
  
-"pobre"-pensó Sakura, comprendía al joven y sabía que pronto le tocaría a ella pero...  
  
¡Ya sabía quien era!  
  
Si, lo sabía... ya había visto su rostro de la misma manera en la que estaba en esos momentos... ¡había sido en el concurso! Era aquel joven al que le había sonreído... y se había prometido no olvidar la mirada del joven, que tonta.  
  
-¿Sakura?... ¿estás bien?-preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-si, si, si... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Sakura mirándola, completamente nerviosa. La joven Daidouji, de una manera u otra, siempre adivinaba lo que le pasaba.  
  
-estas completamente roja-susurró Tomoyo.  
  
-no, no... Es que... tengo algo de calor y estoy muy nerviosa... -Sakura negó con la cabeza y se dedicó a mirar cualquier punto que no fuera el escenario, en donde se encontraba el joven, o el rostro de Tomoyo.  
  
Pero Tomoyo ya sabía que sucedía. Ya había recordado al joven, él acompañaba a Eriol Hiraguizawa y podía recordar que ese joven no le quitó la mirada de encima a su querida amiga. Se rió. Lo había comprendido todo.  
  
"Aisu ha ore yori yasashikute?  
  
Aitsu ha ore yori tsuyoi no kai?"  
  
Ahora era Makoto Sato el que cantaba... y para el horror de las cuatro jovencitas, él SI las estaba viendo...  
  
-por favor, mejor nos vamos...-musito Naoko, totalmente nerviosa.  
  
-Te apoyo...-dijo Chijaru, Tomoyo y Sakura asintieron.  
  
Así que tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención, abandonaron la mesa y se dirigieron hacia la salida de ese infernal, para ellas, lugar. Lo peor era que casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y que todo estaba muy oscuro. Lo que se temían era tropezar y llamar la atención de las personas que se reían a carcajadas de las tonterías que hacían los jóvenes en el escenario.  
  
"Ai just on my love kono te de  
  
omae o mamoritai  
  
Ai onna jounetsu  
  
Omae ga kureta mono"  
  
Y cuando por fin ya iban a salir de ahí, Sakura se tropezó con una de las sillas. Cayó encima de una mesa totalmente llena (N. de la A. no suelo hacer esto pero... cuando digo llena es que esta llena) de jóvenes.  
  
No falta decir que toda la mesa se le quedó viendo a la joven de ojos verdes, que había acabado sentada en las piernas de los jóvenes...  
  
-¡Sakura!-gritó Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura se levantó inmediatamente, ante la mirada atónita de los jóvenes y de sus compañeras. Estaba totalmente roja y realmente pensó que nada más podría estar mal...  
  
¡Falso!  
  
Los muchachos inmediatamente le sonrieron de una forma no muy agradable...  
  
Naoko y Chijaru se quedaron estáticas, la única que parecía conservar la cordura era Tomoyo que inmediatamente cogió de un brazo a Sakura, que parecía estar en otro mundo...  
  
Ninguna de las cuatro se había percatado de que ahora TODO el mundo las veía y que hacía unos momentos que los tres jóvenes habían dejado de cantar...  
  
-Sakura, vamos... tenemos que irnos... -Tomoyo jaló a Sakura, quienes empezaron a caminar un poco a prisa lejos de esa mesa... cuando...  
  
-¿Por qué tan aprisa, preciosas?-preguntó el joven en el cual Sakura había caído en sus piernas. Se había situado justo en frente de Sakura y Tomoyo.  
  
-si, nenas... ¿Cuál es la prisa?-preguntó otro acercándose a Tomoyo- espera... ¡eres Tomoyo Daidouji!-  
  
Ahora el mundo se le vino encima a la joven de ojos violáceos, pues todo el mundo Empezó a murmurar...  
  
-"es la que venció a Kato..."-  
  
-¡Sakura, Tomoyo!-gritaron Naoko y Chijaru al ver que todos se levantaban para ver a Tomoyo, principalmente chicos-¡corran!-  
  
No recitaron repetirlo, por que Sakura, ya en este mundo, jaló a Tomoyo y las dos empezaron a correr hacia la puerta, ahora bloqueada por los jóvenes curiosos. Sería imposible que ambas pasaran por ahí y menos corriendo.  
  
-¡vete Sakura!-gritó Tomoyo- yo estaré bien, no me harán nada-  
  
-¡No, Tomoyo! ¡Vinimos juntas y regresaremos juntas!-pero sus manos se soltaron y la joven Kinomoto desapareció en la salida, totalmente llena de jóvenes de Nerima.  
  
Ahora Tomoyo estaba sola...  
  
¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí? Estaba totalmente rodeada de jóvenes, mucho más altos que ella, y sentía que ya no podía respirar...  
  
Y cuando sintió que ya nada podía sacarla de ahí...  
  
Una mano la jaló y la arrastró lejos de los jóvenes, totalmente confundidos. La llevó hacia un lugar verdaderamente oculto, en el que nadie se le ocurriría mirar o pasar por ahí.  
  
Tomoyo cerró los ojos tratando de no ver a la gente, estaba muy mareada y ver más gente solo empeoraría las cosas. Pero cuando llegó a aquel rincón los abrió poco a poco...  
  
-muchas gracias... -murmuro totalmente agradecida a la persona que la había sacado de ahí. Pero cuando pudo distinguir quien la había salvado se quedó sin palabras...  
  
Ahí estaba, con su mirada de hielo y el gesto con el que lo había conocido...  
  
Era Eriol Hiraguizawa  
  
-no fue nada... -murmuro sin ninguna emoción. Aún no soltaba a Tomoyo.  
  
La pobre joven estaba apunto de desmayarse... era la segunda vez que la sacaba de un apuro, ¿es que siempre estaba ahí para rescatarla?  
  
Sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba al verlo... ¡que alegría era estar con él en esos momentos! ¡Como le quería!  
  
-"¿Qué?"-pensó Tomoyo-"¿yo... yo le quiero?"-  
  
Lo volvió a ver, más roja que nunca, pero él no la veía a ella... veía a todos los jóvenes que aún estaban amontonados en la salida.  
  
-"no, no...¡No!"-se repitió Tomoyo-"¡claro que no!"-  
  
Ella no quería a Eriol Hiraguizawa... ¿o sí?  
  
Entonces él la volteo a ver... no había nada en esa mirada azul, nada más que frialdad... una cosa que Tomoyo, pensaba, jamás podría quitar...  
  
-"yo jamás tendría algo que ver con él... ¡jamás!... ¿Por qué se fijaría en una chiquilla como yo?"-  
  
-¿te sientes bien?-le preguntó.  
  
-...no...-contestó Tomoyo y entonces se dio cuenta de que Eriol Hiraguizawa aún no la soltaba.  
  
-¿te duele algo? ¿Te lastimaron?-preguntó. La joven de ojos violáceos de Tomoyo pudo percibir una chispa de furia en los ojos azules, fríos, del joven.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió levemente y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrojó a los brazos del muchacho que tenía enfrente.  
  
Ya no importaba lo que él pensara o dijera... o que no le correspondiera el abrazo... era toda una dicha poder abrazarlo... tan solo una vez...  
  
-"yo... te quiero"-  
  
Las (impertinentes, extrañas y deprimentes) notas de la autora:  
  
Primero que nada... Gomen por no haber continuado el fic... ¡lo siento mucho! Pero me dio el SdFI (síndrome de falta de ideas) y encima... exámenes... pero bueno por fin ya continué y prometo que no tardaré tanto con los próximos capítulos...  
  
¡Pobres chicas! La pasaron mal y eso que es solo el principio jajajajaja... en cuanto a los sentimientos de Sakura hacia Shaoran y los de Tomoyo hacia Eriol... bueno los verán en el próximo capitulo junto con personaje que de plano odian (sí, es quien ustedes, queridos lectores, esperan)  
  
Bueno, hoy no podré contestar rewievs, pero prometo que en el próximo capitulo lo haré por lo pronto... ¡muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me apoyan con este fic! ¡Muchas gracias por la paciencia!  
  
Bye...  
  
Lilia_Chan (Opa-chan)  
  
Ahhhh!!!!  
  
Las canciones que aparecieron hoy (gomen por no poner la traducción, pero supongo que no importa... ¿o sí?... bueno no tuve tiempo para traducirlas... espero poder traducirlas pronto) son: Dame, séptimo ending (creo) de Rurouni Kenshin y Ai just on my love opening de Orphen... a también quiero pedirles que visiten mi otro Fic "Quédate conmigo" de Rurouni Kenshin... bueno  
  
Bye 


	4. 4 El sueño vergonzoso, pero que previene

Capitulo 4 "El sueño vergonzoso, pero que previene"  
  
Eriol Hiraguizawa miró el reloj por segunda vez. Seguramente, a estas horas, sus "amigos" se estarían divirtiendo en ese condenado lugar, mientras él leía uno de los estúpidos libros que su prima había traído "para que seas más comunicativo".  
  
No era que le importará estar ahí, la verdad nunca iba a ese lugar. siempre estaba lleno de gente tonta y, sobre todo, la "niñita" Kato siempre iba ahí para presumir de su linda voz. Eriol no podía evitar sentir un gran gusto por la derrota de esa chiquilla. Se lo tenía merecido. Aunque si le hubiera gustado ver a Shaoran Li cantar.  
  
A ese si que no se lo imaginaba cantando.  
  
Pero no valía la pena pensar en eso. Nakuru se demoraba, y sabía muy bien la razón, seguro estaría practicando su deporte favorito: Cacería de hombres.  
  
Por que a su prima le encantaba buscar hombres para divertirse y entre más difíciles se hicieran más se encaprichaba con ellos. Nakuru Akizuki era una prima lejana de Eriol y, sin duda, la única que podía hacerlo hablar. A sus veinticuatro años, Nakuru era una mujer muy bella con un increíble sentido del humor y la persona más optimista que Eriol hubiera conocido. Ella era la única que sabía las razones de Eriol para comportarse así. También podía ridiculizarlo y hacer que fuera el mismo joven de hace tres años.  
  
Por que Eriol no siempre fue así. alguna vez fue un muchacho educado y carismático, capaz de divertirse a costa de los demás y con una gran habilidad de esconder y guardar secretos. Pero todo eso había acabado con la intervención de una mujer: Kaho Mizuki.  
  
Para Eriol, hablar de eso lo ponía de malhumor y Nakuru no quería perder la confianza que le tenía. Por eso jamás se hablaba de esa mujer.  
  
El ruido de la puerta le indicó a Eriol, que Nakuru había llegado.  
  
-No puedo creerlo-dijo la mujer ingresando-¿es que en esta ciudad no hay nadie que me interese?-  
  
Los ojos Claros de la mujer se toparon con Eriol leyendo un libro que ella misma había traído.  
  
-¡ah! ¡Lo estas leyendo!-dijo emocionada- ¡que bien!-  
  
-No tenía nada que hacer-contestó Eriol sin ninguna expresión.  
  
-bueno, lo importante es que lo estas leyendo. y si no tienes nada que hacer, ¿Por qué no fuiste con tus amigos?-comentó, mientras se sentaba.  
  
-no me gusta ir a ese lugar-  
  
-que amargado. hablando de ellos, me encontré a uno, creo que se llamaba Shaoran-  
  
-¿y?-  
  
-¡Ay, Eriol!-chilló-odio cuando dices eso. Bueno el caso es que el pobre llevaba a una niña cargando. -  
  
-¿niña?-preguntó Eriol.  
  
-bueno, no tanto, tendría como quince o dieciséis años, le pregunte si era su novia y me dijo que no. dijo que sólo la había visto una vez. pero ya no pude habla con él, por que llegó otra jovencita corriendo, parecía muy asustada y llamaba a la otra joven por su nombre. entonces, me despedí y me fui-  
  
-Bueno, al menos no se aburrió tanto-dijo Eriol sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho Nakuru, y volvió al libro.  
  
-pero lo que me extrañó mucho fue que la jovencita se parecía mucho a esa que le ganó a tu escuela. y ahora que lo recuerdo la otra joven le gritaba "Tomoyo"-  
  
-perfecto, ¿ya terminaste?-  
  
-A veces me gustaría que "esa mujer" nunca hubiera existido-comentó molesta mientras se retiraba-voy a salir un poco, no me esperes para cenar- y diciendo esto se volvió a ir.  
  
Cuando la puerta se cerro, Eriol dejo a un lado el libro. Nakuru de verdad se había enfadado pues de otro modo no hubiera mencionado a la mujer que destruyó su vida. Pero ¿Que quería que hiciera? Ir corriendo a ver a Li, que no vivía muy lejos de ahí, y ver lo que pasaba con esa "niña". eso jamás lo haría. Fuera quien fuera, aún si era Tomoyo Daidouji, ya una vez la había salvado y con eso bastaba.  
  
La razón por que no quería ver de nuevo a esa jovencita, era por que le recordaba en extremo a Kaho. Y no quería cometer el mismo error dos veces. Por eso era frío con las personas, no quería que se volvieran a burlar de él como ella lo hizo. eso no volvería a pasar.  
  
"-... Muchas gracias por todo...-"  
  
"-ella tenía tantas ganas de ganar...-"  
  
"-eh... disculpa...-"  
  
Aún podía recordar las tímidas frases y sus gestos nerviosos. Ella no se había comportado así con su amiga, ¿Por qué con el sí? Tal vez le tenía miedo, si eso debía ser.  
  
-"Eres un tonto"-pensó antes de levantarse, coger sus llaves e irse.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
-ella va a estar bien-  
  
Sakura sonrió nerviosamente ante las palabras de aliento del joven que tenía enfrente.  
  
-si yo no me hubiera soltado ella no estaría así-contestó tristemente.  
  
-eso no es cierto-contestó Shaoran Li acercándose a ella. Shaoran no podía describir cuanta pena le daba ver a su querida jovencita así-las cosas no fueron culpa tuya, estoy seguro. Si Sato no hubiera dedicado esa tonta canción a una de tus amigas.-  
  
-pero yo solté a Tomoyo-protestó Sakura.  
  
-ya no te culpes, sólo fue un desmayo. tu amiga se sentirá mejor en cuanto despierte-dijo Shaoran, sentándose a un lado de la jovencita.  
  
-Gracias-dijo Sakura viéndolo a los ojos-tú. ¿te llamas Shaoran Li?-  
  
-sí, pero para ti soy Shaoran, nada más-  
  
-yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, y para ti soy sólo Sakura-dijo sonriendo.  
  
Que bonita se veía sonriendo, pensó Shaoran. Ojalá que esas sonrisas siempre fueran para él. Por que ya debía admitirlo: quería a Sakura Kinomoto, amaba a esa dulce jovencita. tan dulce y tímida, tan alegre y bonita. era todo lo que él hubiera querido. ¡Como no se había dado cuenta de ello el primer día que la vio, apoyando a su amiga en aquel concurso! Desde ese día había sentido algo por ella, pero, como siempre, no se había dado cuenta, hasta es día. pero ella tenía novio, ¿no? Tenía que averiguar eso, pero ¿Cómo? Preguntárselo sería una forma muy poco educada.  
  
-Shaoran-  
  
La dulce voz de Sakura sacó al joven chino de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿pasa algo?-  
  
Sakura no contestó. De nuevo la miró así. ¿Por qué? Ella no tenía nada en especial, ¿o sí? Cuantas veces no quiso que Yukito la mirara así por lo menos una vez. pero jamás sucedió. Ahora había alguien que la veía así. ¿Qué sentía por él? No sólo era amistad era otra cosas. pero ¡Era la segunda vez que lo veía! ¿Se podía sentir más que amistad con tan sólo ver a esa persona dos veces? Claro que sí. así se había enamorado de Yukito. o al menos eso había creído.  
  
-No, nada. tú. estuviste en el concurso, ¿verdad?-preguntó tímidamente.  
  
-si, la verdad sólo fui por que esperaba que Hiraguizawa no tuviera que ver a Kato ganando-dijo Shaoran, recordando a su "amigo" y a su dolor de cabeza.  
  
-era el pianista, ¿verdad? Y la otra era la solista-  
  
-si, Kato anda detrás de Hiraguizawa, pero a él no le importa.. Pensándolo bien, a él no le importa nada-contestó Shaoran.  
  
-bueno se ve muy serio.. -  
  
-es más que serio, no puede decir más de cinco palabras juntas. ¿tu animabas a tu amiga?-  
  
-eh. sí-contestó Sakura-Tomoyo y yo nos conocemos desde primaria, siempre hemos estado juntas. ella me ha apoyado en muchas cosas, era justo que yo la apoyará en algo que fuera realmente importante para ella-explicó Sakura- ella es una persona muy preciada para mí-  
  
-yo. también cuantas con mi apoyo, desde ahora. -dijo Shaoran enrojeciendo.  
  
-tú también con el mío. -murmuro Sakura.  
  
-y espero poder ser algo más que un simple amigo. -dijo Shaoran sin pensar muy bien las cosas.  
  
Sakura evitó su mirada, ¿se estaba imaginando cosas? Sus manos estaban apretadas y reflejaban la tensión que tenía al estar sentada a un lado de un joven que apenas y conocía. De pronto, ya no sólo estaban sus manos sino que había otras más grandes encima de las suyas. Inmediatamente levantó la vista, para encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada que tanto la confundía. Ambos se miraban sorprendidos. Así pasaron unos segundos de contemplación.  
  
Luego Shaoran cogió las manos de Sakura entre las suyas y las levantó, esta simplemente temblaba de nerviosismo.  
  
Ahora no se estaba imaginando cosas. ¿de verdad le interesaba a ese joven? ¿O era sólo para pasar el rato? Pero su mirada se veía, en verdad, sincera. sólo debía dejarse llevar, sólo sería un momento y ya.  
  
-"no me esta evadiendo."-pensó Shaoran-"eso quiere decir."-  
  
Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta sus rostros empezaron a acercarse cada vez más.  
  
-"no va a pasar nada. sólo será un momento"-  
  
Y cuando ya iba a suceder.  
  
-ejem. joven Shaoran-  
  
Al escuchar la voz del hombre mayor, los dos terminaron en una de las orillas del sillón con la cara más roja que nada.  
  
-la señorita acaba de despertar. -dijo el hombre sonriendo.  
  
-¿puedo verla?-preguntó Sakura, aún roja.  
  
-sí, sigue derecho y encontrarás la habitación-contestó Shaoran sin atreverse a verla.  
  
-gracias-dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a ver a Tomoyo.  
  
-¿interrumpí algo?-preguntó.  
  
-no, nada. Wei-dijo Shaoran. ¡Por poco y lo lograba! Y aunque fuera un intento fallido, se sentía tranquilo de una cosa. si su querida Sakura iba a responderle, eso significaba una cosa. ella no tenía ningún compromiso, si no, hubiera hecho lo posible por evitarlo. eso ya era un logro.  
  
Aún tenía una oportunidad con la linda joven de ojos verdes.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
-¿Qué me paso, Sakura?-preguntó una Tomoyo confundida. Se acababa de levantar y al parecer le dolía la cabeza, por que no quitaba la mano de su ella.  
  
-Te desmayaste, Tomoyo. ¡Me asuste mucho!-dijo Sakura-¿segura que estas bien?-  
  
-si, ya no te preocupes. sólo me duele la cabeza-dijo mientras trataba de levantarse, pero Sakura se lo impidió.  
  
-mejor quédate acostada, será mejor para ti. estas un poco roja, ¿tienes fiebre?-  
  
-¡No! ¡No, Sakura! ¡Estoy bien! -Dijo Tomoyo bastante apenada mientras negaba graciosamente, aún seguía sonrojada-sólo. sólo fue un mal sueño. oye Sakura. ¿Dónde estamos?-  
  
-¡ah!-ahora la sonrojada era otra-es que. este. verás-la joven estaba en un verdadero apuro-. alguien de Nerima te trajo aquí. -finalizó.  
  
-¿de Nerima?-preguntó Tomoyo un poco preocupada.  
  
-Sí, pero no te preocupes. él es bueno-dijo sonriendo.  
  
-¿y quien es?-  
  
-su nombre es Shaoran Li. Él te encontró y te trajo aquí. -contestó Sakura sonrojándose más.  
  
-¿paso algo?-preguntó Tomoyo sin contenerse. Le extrañaba la actitud de su amiga, ella jamás se sonrojaba cuando hablaba de alguien, y más de un desconocido. Esa reacción sólo la había visto con el joven Yukito. y la pregunta era tonta, ¡claro que había pasado algo! Y más si las suposiciones de Tomoyo eran ciertas. quizás Shaoran Li era el joven al que obligaron cantar.  
  
A Sakura le surgió una enorme gota, ¿Cómo le iba a decirle a Tomoyo que había estado a punto de darse un beso con él? Sabía que era muy comprensiva. pero no podía evitar sentir vergüenza por eso.  
  
Sentía que traicionaba su antiguo amor por Yukito. porque realmente lo quiso mucho. pero eso había acabado. Se había prometido olvidarse de ese sentimiento equivocado, de conocer más gente y darse cuenta de que sólo había sido una ilusión infantil. ¡Shaoran! No podía negar que era. como decirlo. lindo. Desde la primera vez que lo vio un presentimiento surgió dentro de ella, pero ¿Qué sería ese presentimiento?  
  
Sakura creía de todo corazón en el amor a primera vista, sino ¿Cómo se había enamorado de Yukito? ¿Sería eso lo que sentía? ¿Volvería todo a repetirse?  
  
-disculpen-era Shaoran que había llegado justo a tiempo para salvar a Sakura de un seguro interrogatorio.  
  
Tomoyo fijo sus ojos violáceos en Shaoran. ¡vaya que si había tenido razón! Era el mismo. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.  
  
Era lindo, no parecía malo, quizás amable. ¡perfecto para Sakura!  
  
-Muchas gracias, joven Li-dijo después de su disimulada inspección.  
  
-no fue nada-dijo un poco nervioso.  
  
-¿no? Usted me sacó de ahí y me trajo a su casa, ¿eso no es nada?... -preguntó sonriendo-de todos modos-agregó al ver la cara de interrogación de Shaoran-lo siento, debía causar muchas molestias-  
  
-No, usted no es ninguna molestia, señorita Daidouji-  
  
Sakura vio sonriente a Shaoran y a Tomoyo, se habían llevado bien, ¡que bien!  
  
-gracias de nuevo. -dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama en donde estaba.  
  
-¿esta segura de que se siente bien?-preguntó Shaoran tratando de que ella se quedara en la cama.  
  
-si, Tomoyo ¿estas bien?-preguntó Sakura haciendo lo mismo que Shaoran.  
  
-ya estoy bien, sólo fue un pequeño desmayo. me siento bien-contestó ya de pie-supongo que aún no nos hemos presentado. aunque ya sabemos nuestros nombres-  
  
-tiene razón. -dijo Shaoran- ¿me permitiría llamarla por su nombre?-  
  
-y. ¿yo podré llamarlo por su nombre?-  
  
-no tienes por que pedirlo, incluso podría invitarte, a ti y a Sakura, a tomar el té. si no tienen prisa-propuso Shaoran.  
  
-por mi no hay problema, ¿Sakura?-contestó Tomoyo.  
  
-¡no!... es decir, claro que podemos-dijo Sakura enrojeciendo ante la mirada de Shaoran-estaríamos encantadas-agregó.  
  
-entonces le pediré a Wei que prepare el té-dijo enrojeciendo, también.  
  
Tomoyo sonrió. Estaba segura de que algo les pasaba a esos dos. fuera lo que fuera lo iba a averiguar.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
-"no puedo creer que estoy aquí"-pensó Eriol, mientras esperaba "estúpidamente", según él, frente a la puerta del departamento en donde vivía Shaoran Li. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había ido justamente en ese momento? Tomoyo Daidouji no le importaba en lo absoluto, ¿o sí? ¡Claro que no! Para él era una simple niña con una linda voz. Claro que debía admitir que su voz lo había cautivado, ¿pero tanto?  
  
Al menos estaba ahí por una "buena causa". Li, como siempre, había dejado uno de sus libros en su carro. Era muy común que el joven Li olvidara las cosas en muchos lugares. Y, por primera vez, en lo que llevaban de amigos. agradecía que se le hubiera olvidado cualquier cosa.  
  
Se podían escuchar los pasos, seguramente del hombre mayor que vivía con él.  
  
-¡ah! ¡Joven Hiraguizawa, que sorpresa!-exclamó el hombre.  
  
-Buenas tardes, señor Wei-dijo Eriol con educación-vine a traerle algo a Li-  
  
-pase, joven, enseguida le diré el joven Shaoran que usted está aquí-  
  
Eriol entró y el hombre le pidió que lo siguiera.  
  
Lo que a Eriol le sorprendió escuchar, desde el momento en el que entro, fueron las risas. una de ellas parecía de una joven y la otra. de Li.  
  
-¡Mi hermano me quería matar!-dijo una vocecita aún de niña, mientras volvía a reír, y con ella, Shaoran.  
  
-¡no puedo creerlo!-  
  
Pero en cuanto Wei entró, ambos callaron.  
  
-joven Shaoran, el joven Hiraguizawa esta aquí-al decir esto Eriol apareció llevando el libro en la mano y, como siempre, muy serio.  
  
-¡Hiraguizawa!-exclamó Li, sin poder creer que él estuviera ahí.  
  
Eriol lo vio sin ninguna expresión. Y, después de un rato, su mirada pasó a una muchachita de ojos verdes que en cuanto lo vio busco la manera de no verlo a la cara. Eriol sabía que significaba eso: esa jovencita le tenía miedo.  
  
-veo que estas ocupado-comentó Eriol sin cambiar de tono-sólo vine a traerte esto-dijo entregándole el libro. Shaoran vio, alternadamente, al libro y a Sakura, hasta que tomo el libro.-bueno, eso era todo a lo que venía, ya no te molesto-dijo Hiraguizawa dispuesto a marcharse.  
  
-¡No querrá.!-dijo Sakura viendo a Shaoran, este pareció entender y asintió. Eriol simplemente no volteo sólo se quedo en su lugar-¿no querrá acompañarnos?-  
  
-¿Nos conocemos?-preguntó Eriol viéndola, esta vez Sakura no huyó de su mirada pero, lo cierto, era que lo veía bastante aterrada.  
  
-yo. soy Sakura Kinomoto-dijo nerviosa.  
  
-¿estas de acuerdo Li?-preguntó Eriol.  
  
¿Estaba alucinando o que? ¿En realidad Hiraguizawa estaba aceptando la invitación?  
  
-Claro que sí, Hiraguizawa-contestó Shaoran.  
  
-entonces. acepto. Tu no estas en Nerima, ¿verdad?-dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura, mientras se sentaba frente a los dos confundidos jóvenes.  
  
-no, yo. yo estoy en Seiyu-murmuró Sakura apenada.  
  
Se hizo un terrible silencio, tan incomodo para Shaoran, como aterrador para Sakura. y ¡es que ese joven no le quitaba la vista de encima! ¿Por qué?  
  
Eriol, sin embargo, parecía tranquilo. En realidad, se estaba divirtiendo con la caras de sus dos acompañantes. se notaba inmediatamente que Shaoran Li estaba interesado, muy interesado, en la muchachita. Una de las cosas que Eriol aún conservaba era su capacidad de ver cosas que otros, quizás, no verían.  
  
-¡Sakura!-Eriol reconoció inmediatamente la voz: Tomoyo Daidouji- ¿Por qué dejaste.? ¡No Puede ser!-gritó al ver a Eriol Hiraguizawa.  
  
Se echó inmediatamente para atrás, su cara enrojeció y palideció tan rápido que sólo Eriol lo notó. ya se hubiera caído si no fuera por que el señor Wei apareció detrás de ella justo para sostenerla.  
  
-¡señorita Daidouji! ¿Se siente bien?-preguntó el hombre.  
  
-¡sí! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Estoy bien!-contestó Tomoyo casi gritando- sólo. sólo me sorprendí mucho-dijo tratando de no ver a Eriol a los ojos-es. es un gusto verlo, de nuevo, joven Hiraguizawa-comentó Tomoyo totalmente roja.  
  
-él gusto es mío, señorita Daidouji-dijo Eriol.  
  
Por eso había aceptado la invitación de Shaoran, para verla de nuevo. aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Ya podía recordar lo bonita que era, aunque de nuevo se veía nerviosa.  
  
-no. para nada. Disculpe mi torpeza. es que. yo. realmente. -tanto Sakura como Shaoran veían a los dos sorprendidos. ¿Desde cuando Eriol le respondía así a una joven? Se preguntó Shaoran. ¿Desde cuando Tomoyo balbuceaba de esa manera? Se preguntó Sakura.  
  
-¿la asuste?-preguntó Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo hubiera podido decirle que sí. ¡Ya eran demasiadas! Reprochó por dentro. aún podía recordar el sueño. el sueño en donde ella Admitía que lo quería. en donde lo abrazaba. -"¡NO, NO Y NO!"-pensó.  
  
-¡No!... quiero decir. me sorprendió mucho verlo aquí. eso es todo-  
  
-esta bien, entonces-  
  
En toda la conversación, Eriol no había cambiado su tono frío de voz.  
  
-"y si fuera cierto. si yo lo admitiera. ¿me harías caso?"-  
  
"Nan de mo nai shigusa mo" Tus gestos insignificantes  
  
"Goku futsuu no kotoba mo" y tus palabras ordinarias  
  
"Omoidase sono tabi"  
Cada vez que pienso en ellas  
  
"Namida ga desoí ni naru"  
siento que voy a llorar  
  
-"no, no lo harías. así que no importa"-  
  
"Watashi dake hitori ga"  
Estoy tan sola  
  
"Kaze wo hiita mitad ni"  
Como si estuviera enferma.  
  
-me alegro de que no le importe-comentó Tomoyo con tristeza.  
  
Ahí fue cuando Eriol lo notó. esto se estaba poniendo malo. aquella joven se estaba ilusionando, y mucho, con él y él. costará o no admitirlo. también, aunque no tanto como ella.  
  
Aún así. y aunque no lo demostrara superficialmente. él se alegraba de verla. de volverla a ver.  
  
Las (desquiciadas, locas, raras y embrujadas) notas de la autora:  
  
¡¡Hola!!  
  
Antes que nada ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo! (si, lo sé un poco tarde pero "más vale tarde que nunca"). Bueno, espero no haber tardado tanto con este capitulo. pero mi gran fuente de inspiración se fue y regresó como si nada (creo que se tomo las vacaciones muy enserio ^-^... ¡y es una canción!)  
  
Bueno espero que este capitulo se haya entendido y para los que no. bueno todo lo de abrazo y otras cosas que a la loca de Lilia_Chan se le ocurrieron fue un mal sueño de Tomoyo. pues Eriol jamás estuvo en ese lugar. jejejeje creo que este capitulo fue más dedicado a la pareja S+S. pero sólo lo hice para agilizar las cosas entre ellos. eso sí, el próximo capitulo será dedicado a T+E (creanme el 45 %, fue una broma ^-^)y sí, lamento decir que pensaba poner en este capitulo a Naoki Kato...pero me parece que "zorra"(sin ofender) Mizuki quedaba mejor jejejeje, saben a lo que me refiero... y antes de pasar con los rewievs, la canción que puse en este capitulo (como pongo canciones) fue Watashi-tachi ni narita kute (quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo) y es el Ending de Sailor Moon super S. bien entonces pasemos a los rewievs:  
  
Del capitulo 2:  
  
MGA_FGA: ¡Muchas gracias por los saludos! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 3 y ojala que te guste el 4 ^-^  
  
Meikyo: Espero no hecho haberte esperara con el 3 (y eso que si me tarde...jejejeje) ¿enserio te parecen interesantes? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!  
  
TomoyoDaidouji-san: ¡Para nada reaburrió tu review! Jejeje y sí es el primer Fic que hago (aunque ya tengo otro ^-^) y aunque no se volvieron a ver en el tercer capitulo en el cuarto sí... y no creo que tus historia sea una vergüenza para la humanidad  
  
Noe-chan: ¡espero que te haya gustado este... (Silencio prolongado) fic, ^- ^  
  
Fuuruma: jejeje yo también espero que Shaoran se de cuenta (completamente, por que aún tiene sus duda) de que Sakura no tiene ningún compromiso.  
  
KaAn: ya verás que pronto pondré una escena interesante entre ellos dos... y lamento decir que Naoki Kato no será la única que moleste...  
  
Cerezo Astorya: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y tal vez tengas razón en eso de Shaoran y Eriol... pero acá Lilia_Chan esta un poquito loca (corrección... estoy muuuuuuuy Loca) y se le ocurre cualquier cosa... ^-^  
  
Khya: ¡que bien que te gusto! Y no te preocupes por el review, al parecer soy muy vergonzosa para dejar uno ^///^  
  
Kisuka: ¡claro que lo leeré! Sólo déjame revisar mi agenda de fics por leer, no es broma ^-^, por supuesto que lo voy a leer  
  
Heiwa Seisitsu Eien: ^////^... no creo que mi fic este tan bueno como dices ( que modestia...) pero aún así me alegro de que te haya gustado!!! ^-^  
  
Sora kinomoto: ¡que bueno que te encanto! Espero ya no hacer esperara a la gente linda que lee este... (otra vez silencio prolongado) Fic, ^-^  
  
MarianaH: espero que te haya gustado la continuación ^-^  
  
ARLET: siento no haberla continuado por mucho tiempo!!! Pero, como ya expliqué, mi falta de imaginación fue la causante de eso... y bueno los exámenes no se quedan atrás...de todos modos ya estoy devuelta y lista para seguir con este proyecto!!!^-^  
  
Del capitulo 3:  
  
Tiffany Dincht: ¡¡¡No puede ser!!!(frase robada del capitulo) ¡Otra vez debo estar soñando! ¡Una de mis escritoras favoritas me dejó un review!... después de que Lilia_Chan se repone...¡¡Muchas Gracias!! ¡Me alegro que en verdad te guste mi fic!! ^////^ y note sientas apenada por lo del capitulo 2... la que debería estar apenada soy sopor que tu gran Fic lleva ya más de 20 capítulos y en ninguno te he dejado review ¡¡¡¡que vergüenza!!!! Bueno... no hablemos de cosas tristes... en verdad te agradezco que te tomes la molestia releerlo... enserio, muchas gracias!!! ^///^  
  
trinityhollow: ¡ya lo continué! ¡Puedes seguir viviendo, en paz! Jejejeje bueno espero que te haya gustado la continuación... ^-^  
  
MarianaH: ¡gracias por tu review! Y espero que te guste este capitulo ^-^  
  
SaKuRa-wEn: jejeje espero no haber tardado y espero que este capitulo (dedicado a S+S, según yo) realmente te haya gustado ^-^  
  
Luly: jejejeje espero no haberte hecho esperar esta vez... y prometo actualizar pronto (de nuevo, creanme el 45%)  
  
ARLET: espero que lo de Tomoyo se haya entendido... y ¿sabes que? Es cierto lo de las parejas jejejeje aunque es una lástima que Eriol no pueda contestarle a Tomoyo... recuerda que sólo fue un sueño  
  
Cerezo Astorya: jejeje al parecer tienes un poco de razón con las historias que usualmente publican (aunque en realidad jamás he leído una de esas) y a ti te digo lo mismo que ARLET: sólo fue un sueño de Tomoyo (aunque, quien no quisiera tener uno así ^///^) jejeje bueno es pero que te guste este capitulo y claro que voy a leer tus fics ^-^  
  
Seida-310: ¡ que bueno que te gusto el capitulo 3! Espero que este también te guste... la verdad a mi tampoco me parecía que Tomoyo se "aventará" de esa manera... hasta que se me ocurrió una idea macabra para explicarlo...jejejeje nos Vemos!!! ^-^  
  
Ryu Mari: jejeje tu también estas con el SdFI,¿verdad que es difícil salir de eso? jejeje muchas gracias por tu Rewiev y ojala que te agrade la continuación  
  
Korishiteru: ¡ojala no te haya hecho esperar mucho con este capitulo! Y ¡Claro que me encantaría tenerte como amiga! ^-^  
  
Luly: Ojala te guste la continuación y gracias por tu apoyo ^-^  
  
Bueno esos fueron los reviews de los capitulos 2 y 3. También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen este fic y no dejan review...jejeje creo que los comprendo... ¡gracias por tener la molestia de leerlo! ^-^  
  
Bueno me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ^-^  
  
Bye!!! 


	5. 5 Sólo quiero ser tu amiga

Capitulo 5 "sólo quiero ser tu amiga"  
  
No hacía falta decir que ese día de desastres acabó bien.aunque no pudieron quedarse mucho tiempo en casa del joven Li, pues una llamada por parte de sus amigas acabó con ese momento de felicidad, para Sakura.  
  
-"Disculpa."-  
  
-"¿Qué pasa, joven Shaoran?"-había preguntado Tomoyo antes de irse  
  
-"podría hablar contigo.a solas, claro, no ahora"-  
  
-"esta bien, búscame a la salida, pasado mañana, ¿es sobre Sakura, verdad?"-  
  
Él joven había asentido.  
  
-"ella no lo sabrá, lo prometo"-  
  
Y ese pasado mañana había llegado.  
  
Millones de miradas fueron lanzadas al joven Li aquel lunes en que hizo su aparición en Seiyu, la mayoría eran de admiración y por parte de las jóvenes.  
  
-¡que lindo!-  
  
-¿no sabes que es de Nerima? ¡Tan sólo ve el uniforme!-  
  
-hay pero si es lindo, ¿tendrá novia?-  
  
Esos y muchos más comentarios intimidaban a Shaoran que lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que la joven de cabello oscuro se apareciera por ahí y lo sacara de ese lugar. Pero hubiera sido algo precioso si cierta joven de ojos verdes lo hubiera visto.Shaoran no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la idea de que esa jovencita, tan dulce y bonita, podía ser su novia.  
  
Por que ya lo había admitido.la amaba. la amaba con todo su corazón. ¡y Ojalá ella también le correspondiera! Por eso quería hablar con Tomoyo, por que, sin duda, ella sabría decirle que hacer con Sakura.  
  
Sin embargo, algo andaba mal. Aquella mirada triste que apareció en el rostro de esa joven en cuanto vio a Hiraguizawa. ¿Qué significaba? También el joven ingles había estado muy extraño ese día, además ¿ya se habían visto? Shaoran podía ser un poco ingenuo pero no era ningún tonto.Tomoyo Daidouji se estaba ilusionando con Hiraguizawa ¡con el joven más frío y distante que él conocía! No dudaba que Tomoyo era bonita y dulce, pero de ahí a que Hiraguizawa le hiciera caso.aunque admitía que él se portaba diferente con ella, menos frío...amable.y no dudaba que un día de esos se portara lindo con ella...No, definitivamente algo no andaba bien con ellos dos.  
  
-¡Joven Shaoran!-  
  
La dulce voz de Tomoyo lo sacó de todos sus pensamientos que lo habían mantenido alejado de toda realidad, incluso se había olvidado de las miradas y comentarios de las jovencitas.era ella, venía corriendo hacia él. En realidad, parecía una niña pequeña, con su mano agitándose en el aire, tratando de llamar su atención, su cabello suelto y flotando con el aire.nunca la había visto con el uniforme de su escuela.ahora le parecí razonable el comportamiento extraño de su amigo frente a esa jovencita.simplemente era preciosa, tanto como su Sakura.  
  
-lamento haberlo echo esperar-dijo en cuanto llego a él-pero tenía que distraer a Sakura y a mis amigas-  
  
-no importa.no espere mucho, ¿Dónde es el mejor lugar para hablar?-preguntó sonriéndole  
  
-detrás del edificio.hay una pequeña arboleda, casi nadie va para ya.sólo yo, cuando quiero pensar un poco las cosas-  
  
Y ante las miradas furiosas de algunas jóvenes, ambos se encaminaron al lugar mencionado. Era un día precioso, soleado y sin ninguna nube que opacara la luz del sol, aunque un viento frío se sentía.el otoña estaba por llegar y con él, un viento frío proveniente del norte.  
  
Finalmente se detuvieron frente un roble, ambos se sentaron en el pasto, verde, para hablar más cómodamente.  
  
-yo.este.-Shaoran no sabía ni por donde comenzar.  
  
-primero que nada, ¿Qué sientes por Sakura?-  
  
-bueno.yo.yo.-No podía ser tan difícil.ya no-yo la quiero, y mucho-  
  
-lo sabía.verás-dijo Tomoyo Sonriendo-yo no dudo que Sakura sienta lo mismo que tú.pero ella ya fue una vez rechazada y le dolió mucho, y a mí también.el joven Yukito fue el primer amor de Sakura y ella lo quiso mucho.estoy segura de que ella ahora desconfía un poco de los hombres, pero he visto que te mira a ti de otra manera, te ve como a nadie en el mundo y sé que te quiere como tú a ella. -  
  
-entiendo.-murmuro Shaoran incapaz de ocultar su felicidad ¡su Sakura no tenía compromiso! ¡Podía ser suya!-¿sabes?, por un tiempo pensé que Sakura era novia de ese sujeto-dijo refiriéndose a Yukito.  
  
-no lo juzgues mal, él no tenía la intención de lastimarla.sólo le hizo ver que su amor no era más que cariño fraternal.como si fuera su hermano- comentó Tomoyo-el joven Yukito es muy bueno y siempre nos a tratado bien. pero ¡es hora de planear tu declaración!-  
  
-¿declaración?-preguntó Shaoran nervioso.  
  
-¡si! Sakura no es adivina, tiene que saberlo. y que mejor manera de demostrárselo que comprando un detalle.-  
  
Tomoyo empezó a hablar de regalos, proposiciones, vestuario y muchas otras cosas. Shaoran en realidad no le ponía atención, la veía a ella. fue entonces cuando notó un vendaje en su brazo izquierdo.  
  
-¿Qué te paso?-dijo Shaoran interrumpiéndola.  
  
-¡ah! Esto-dijo Tomoyo mirando su brazo-como se acerca el festival de Otoño, fui a practicar, por que voy a cantar ese día, pero el lugar no estaba en buenas condiciones.y me caí, sólo me lastime el brazo-dijo-nos es nada grave-  
  
-Kato-murmuro Shaoran sin olvidar el resentimiento que esa joven le tenía a Tomoyo-  
  
-¿eh?-preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-no, no es nada-dijo Shaoran terriblemente serio-¿decías?-  
  
-¡ah!-los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron de emoción-¡tenemos que comprar un regalo.y luego.!-  
  
Shaoran estaba preocupado. en ese festival, tanto Nerima como Seiyu participarían.algo le decía que Kato aún no se vengaba y que aprovecharía la oportunidad de hacerle daño a Tomoyo.  
  
-"eso no se lo voy a permitir"-  
  
-¿joven Shaoran?-  
  
-te escuche, mañana iré a comprárselo-  
  
-entonces. ¡déjame confeccionar la ropa que usaran!-una gran gota apareció en la nuca del joven Li-¡te juro que no te decepcionaré!-  
  
La cara de Tomoyo brillaba de ilusión, nadie hubiera podio decirle que no- esta bien-dijo Shaoran-ahora se por que es diferente contigo-agregó.  
  
-¿Quién?-  
  
-olvida lo que dije, pequeña-Tomoyo se sonrojo con lo de pequeña, Shaoran le acarició la cabeza-eres como la hermana que siempre quise tener-  
  
-entonces. ¡te llamaré hermano!-  
  
Shaoran observó su cara sonriente, realmente esa jovencita lo admiraba como una hermana menor.  
  
No, definitivamente no permitiría que Naoki Kato la lastimara.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
-No tenías por que traerme hasta acá-  
  
-es muy peligroso que alguien como tú este sola- contestó Shaoran mirándola seriamente. Sabía que Kato era capaz de todo y no iba a permitir más maltratos de su parte hacia la "pequeña" Tomoyo, fue por eso que insistió en llevarla al lugar donde, se suponía, sería festival de otoño.  
  
-¿quien va a querer hacerme daño?-pregunto inocentemente.  
  
-Ni te lo imaginas, pequeña-dijo Shaoran poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza- debes cuidarte, hay personas dispuestas a todo-  
  
Tomoyo recordó con tristeza a Naoki Kato-¿te refieres a la señorita rubia?-  
  
-¿la conoces?-preguntó Shaoran preocupado.  
  
-yo...digo...ella intentó... ¡no! digo...-  
  
-es verdad, entonces...escúchame bien, pequeña: ¡no te le acerques!-dijo Shaoran tomándola del brazo no lastimado-la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, así que por favor cuídate...-  
  
Tomoyo lo miró por unos segundos, se veía muy preocupado... ¿realmente la señorita era capaz de hacer algo verdaderamente malo? Tomoyo sabía que esa chica estaba dispuesta a lastimarla pero ¿llegaría a tanto?  
  
-¡Li!-  
  
Tanto Shaoran como Tomoyo se sorprendieron de ver la persona que había gritado. Ahí de pie, se encontraba un furioso (N.A. reitero MUY furioso) Eriol Hiraguizawa que veía muy mal a Shaoran.  
  
El joven castaño se sintió un poco incomodo, ¿Qué le pasaba? El no había hecho nada malo excepto que... Aún tenía a Tomoyo sujetada de su brazo, lo que los hacía ver prácticamente como una pareja de enamorados haciendo una promesa...  
  
Tomoyo, al ver la fría mirada de Hiraguizawa, se congeló, no se esperaba eso. Fue en eso cuando sintió que Shaoran soltó su brazo... ¿por eso estaba tan enojado?  
  
-¿se puede saber que haces, Li?-peguntó Eriol de la manera más fría.  
  
Li no dijo nada, sólo miró a Eriol desafiante. Tomoyo, al ver las caras de los dos jóvenes, prefirió intervenir...  
  
-eh... joven Hiraguizawa...-las palabras eran apenas y un murmullo delicado, Eriol la volteo a ver muy enojado lo que hizo que Tomoyo en verdad se asustara-el joven Li... sólo me acompaño...por que... es que yo... -ella no quería mencionarle su brazo lastimado.  
  
-Ella me estaba ayudando con una cosa que no te incumbe, Hiraguizawa... -dijo Li, aún no había entendido los intenciones de Tomoyo-le esta haciendo daño y sabes que no se detendrá, nos vemos-agregó muy serio-nos veremos mañana, Tomoyo-le dijo mientras cambiaba su gesto por uno más amable.  
  
-Hasta mañana, Li-murmuro Tomoyo-"¡¿me va a dejar con él?!"-pensó muy asustada ante la idea de quedarse sola con Eriol, que verdaderamente estaba muy enfadado.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Eriol se hacía la misma pregunta, ¿Por qué se había enfadado con Li? De sólo haberlo visto de esa manera con Tomoyo Daidouji hizo que un gran salto en el estomago, como un gran golpe en ese lugar. Sin pensar las cosas, se dirigió hacia donde estaban... ahora que Li se había ido, sus últimas palabras le resonaron en la cabeza...  
  
-eh... yo... yo ya me voy, joven Hiraguizawa-  
  
Las palabras de Tomoyo lo trajeron a la realidad.  
  
-¿Qué te hizo ahora?-preguntó sin verla.  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-¿Qué te hizo Kato?  
  
-Nada... Nada-Tomoyo sonrió nerviosa-no se por que Shaoran dijo eso... pero no me pasa nada-  
  
-Me tienes miedo, ¿verdad?-  
  
La pegunta agarró por sorpresa a Tomoyo, ¿Qué si le tenía miedo?  
  
-eh... sí...-contestó-¡Pero! Pero... No lo tendría si fuéramos amigos... usted... ¿quisiera ser mi amigo?-Eriol la vio fijamente, nadie la había hecho esa pregunta-"La confianza es una de las mejores cosas que existen"- agregó sonriente.  
  
-"La confianza es una de las mejores cosas que existen, Eriol...nunca lo olvides"-  
  
-¡olvídalo! ¡No me vuelvas a hablar! ¡Nunca menciones eso!-gritó Eriol inmediatamente ante la sorpresa de Tomoyo y sin darle una oportunidad-¡No quiero verte!-  
  
Eriol había visto en Tomoyo a Kaho Mizuki, aquella frase se la había mencionado muchas veces... y ahora que odiaba a esa mujer no quería saber nada de ella ni de las personas que se la recordaban, eso incluía a Tomoyo Daidouji. Inmediatamente se marchó dejando a Tomoyo sorprendida.  
  
-"¿Qué hice?"-se preguntó Tomoyo-"hice algo muy malo... yo sólo quería ser su amiga"-  
  
Todas las ilusiones de poder convivir con Eriol Hiraguizawa sin ser una extraña en su vida se habían ido abajo, junto con aquella vaga ilusión de ser más que su amiga... todo lo había arruinado ella... ¡ella! ¡Por estúpida! ¡Por creer que tenía una oportunidad con él! ¡Toda la culpa la tenía ella! Podía sentir como algunas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y como el pecho le dolía  
  
-"realmente estoy triste por él... ¿Por qué? Me duele el corazón"-  
  
-Lo hiciste bien-  
  
Tomoyo inmediatamente secó las lagrimas que habían tratado de salir de sus ojos y volteo para encontrarse con una de las personas menos deseadas, Naoki Kato.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Tomoyo alejándose.  
  
-tranquila... he descubierto que por más daño que haga no va a pasar nada- murmuro con una desagradable sonrisa-y realmente has hecho enojar a Hiraguizawa, ¡te felicito!-dijo mientras se acercaba y con un rápido movimiento tomo el brazo de Tomoyo, el lastimado, y lo apretó, sonrió ampliamente al ver el gesto de dolor de la joven-te duele, ¿eh? Pues me alegro bastante... ¿sabes? Hoy me entere de que habrá una obra de teatro entre las dos escuelas... sería muy malo que una de tus amigas saliera lastimada en un ensayo o peor... pueden ir al hospital-  
  
-No... No serías capaz-  
  
-soy capaz de eso y más, niñita... no me conoces, un pequeño accidente como el tuyo es fácil de preparar... ¿Qué amiga tuya será primero? ¿Qué accidente sería peor? Tal vez las dos cosas pueden pasarle a Sakura Kinomoto, ¿no crees?-  
  
-¡No, ella no!-exclamó Tomoyo-¡haré lo que quieras! ¡Pero ellas no! ¡Ellas no saben!-  
  
-¿segura? Si haces lo que te diga no las molestaré ni les haré daño-  
  
-sí, haré lo que sea... pero no les hagas daño-  
  
-bien... en este momento vas a renunciar a este evento, no participaras... y sabes que quiero ese reconocimiento-  
  
-... yo... yo acepto-contestó Tomoyo muy triste  
  
-y una cosa más, niñita: Aléjate de Hiraguizawa, ¡él es mío! Y no pienses que tienes una oportunidad con él... ah y si no lo haces alguien llamada Sakura...-  
  
-¡lo cumpliré!-grito Tomoyo.  
  
-bien-dijo soltando el brazo de Tomoyo-quiero escuchar hoy tu renuncia a este evento... y cuídate-  
  
La rubia agitó su cabello triunfante, ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin había encontrado la manera de hacer que Tomoyo Daidouji se rindiera! Sin que Hiraguizawa hiciera de príncipe.  
  
Tomoyo se quedó de pie, totalmente pálida, triste. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos... primero, la persona que más admiraba, la odiaba y ahora... había renunciado a participar en el evento que tanto había estado esperando...  
  
Que día tan malo y triste había resultado...  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
-¡que has dicho!-  
  
-lo siento... pero yo no puedo participar-  
  
-te ves un poco pálida, Daidouji-dijo el Hombre poniendo una mano en la frente de la jovencita-estas mal... mejor descansa-  
  
-¡estoy bien!-exclamó-pero... yo no puedo...-  
  
-lo que necesitas es descansar-dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Tomoyo. Esta veía todo muy mal. El escenario, los árboles, las personas... todo se veía borroso.  
  
-te enviare a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? Para que puedas descansar y pensar mejor las cosas.-  
  
Tomoyo asintió un poco, de verdad se sentía muy mal.  
  
-Yo la llevo-  
  
-¿usted, Hiraguizawa?-  
  
Tomoyo se sobresaltó al oír la voz de erial Pero no lo vio sólo mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo.  
  
-yo la llevaré, si no hay problema-  
  
-n, no hay problema...-luego se dirigió a Tomoyo- descansa, pequeña... te ves muy mal supongo que la caída de la mañana te afectó-dijo mientras tomaba el brazo lastimado de Tomoyo, tratando de no hacerle daño-nos vemos mañana...-  
  
Eriol vio fijamente el brazo... ¿A eso se refería Li? ¿Kato había hecho eso? Esta vez no se lo perdonaría.  
  
Mientras tanto Naoki veía la escena un poco enfadada, pero feliz... esa estúpida se lo había tragado todo, ¡si había renunciado! Y aunque fuera un poco tramposa, Naoki cumplía lo que prometía... eso si no se atrevía a hacer algo con Hiraguizawa, algo que estaba descartado, pues ahora el no le hablaba a la chiquilla. Aunque tal vez se divertiría un poco... pero con ella...  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
-¡puedo sentarme!-exclamó Tomoyo en el momento en que en verdad se sintió mal, el estomago había hecho una mala jugada y su cuerpo exigía que se sentará... donde sea... o si no de verdad que ya no estaría consiente.  
  
Eriol inmediatamente la sentó en una de las bancas del parquecito que estaban cruzando, aunque él no recordaba haberlo visto la última vez que la llevó a su casa.  
  
En todo el camino ninguno de los dos había hablado. Pero Tomoyo quería saber por que él se había ofrecido a acompañarla...  
  
La cara de Tomoyo palideció como si estuviera muerta y tanto sus manos como sus brazos estaban helados... tenía muchas ganas de vomitar...  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se ofreció?-preguntó tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.  
  
-estas helada...-murmuro Eriol tocándole las manos.  
  
-aún... aún no me responde-  
  
-no me preguntes eso-contestó Eriol  
  
-lo siento... siento lo de ahora y lo de hace rato... no sabía que...-  
  
-no es tu culpa, soy yo... no debía gritarte así, ¿estas así por mí?-dijo sentándose a su lado  
  
Tomoyo lo miró sorprendida... quizás en parte si era así. Pero también estaba Kato... y de eso no quería hablar.  
  
-no lo sé... yo sólo... quería ser tu amiga-murmuro Tomoyo un poco triste- a veces puedo decir cosas que pueden herir a las personas-  
  
-ya no hables, te va a hacer mal... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Kato te había hecho algo?-  
  
-¿Qué habrías hecho? Ella... ella te quiere mucho, aunque lo demuestre de una manera equivocada-  
  
-te amenazó... tenía que ser-dijo Eriol apretando los puños-a mi no me importa si me quiere o no... Sólo quiero saber que le importo a una persona-  
  
-¿a una persona?-preguntó Tomoyo confundida.  
  
-Sí-contestó Eriol, ya era hora de dejar atrás el resentimiento hacia Kaho... al menos podía ser amable con esta jovencita. Ella le había mostrado muchas cosas y aunque le recordaba mucho a Kaho ella era totalmente diferente-y esa persona no debe renunciar a un evento sólo por que otra le dijo que lo hiciera-  
  
-¿soy... soy yo? -preguntó Tomoyo levemente ruborizada.  
  
Eriol asintió-No importa lo que diga Kato, de ahora en adelante estaré ahí para protegerte-  
  
-no, no hace falta-dijo Tomoyo muy sorprendida.  
  
-eres a la primera persona a la que le digo esto. Tomoyo, tú ¿quisieras ser mi amiga?-  
  
Tomoyo lo miró ahora sonrojada, a pesar de su palidez, ¿no había sido su imaginación? ¿En verdad le había dicho eso?  
  
-Gracias-dijo recargando su cabeza en los hombros de Eriol-gracias por ser mi amigo...-  
  
-No, gracias a ti... querida Tomoyo-  
  
se quedaron así por un momento hasta que...  
  
-¡que vergüenza!-gritó Tomoyo-lo... lo siento... Hiraguizawa-  
  
-Eriol...-corrigió-llámame así y no importa, la verdad es que me gusta-dijo atrayendo a Tomoyo de nuevo, mientras que tomaba sus manos-Gracias por todo... siento haberte gritado hace rato, me hiciste recordar algo que no quería... pero tú no tienes la culpa-  
  
Tomoyo se sonrojó ante todas las atenciones, que extrañamente, estaba recibiendo de Eriol Hiraguizawa. ¡Que feliz era!  
  
-prométeme algo... tú no me vas engañar, ¿verdad? No lo soportaría-  
  
Tomoyo lo vio a los ojos, encantadoramente ruborizada, por fin se había dado cuenta de que lo único que Eriol necesitaba era confianza y amor... como un niño pequeño... y ella se encargaría de dárselo como la amiga que ahora era.  
  
-no... Te lo prometo, jamás te voy a engañar-contestó sonriendo.  
  
-gracias...- y por primera vez, en todo el tiempo en que Tomoyo había convivido con Eriol, lo vio sonreír...  
  
Sonreía...  
  
Y para ella...  
  
Las (Dramaticas, enfadosas y desesperantes) notas de la autora:  
  
¡¡¡Hola!!!  
  
¿Verdad esta vez no tarde tanto tiempo? Jejejeje Lilia_Chan no tenía nada de compromisos extra fuertes (bueno... la tarea es una cosa, ¡ya la acabe! ^-^) bueno espero que este capitulo no los decepcione... ¿saben? Hace poco me encontré a una "amiga" (léase mi enemiga, pero ella no lo sabe) que en cuanto le mencione este fic me gritó como loca que esta pareja estaba horrible y que no existía (¬¬ para mi las peores son: Touya y Tomoyo o Eriol y Zorra, perdón, Kaho Mizuki) Bueno... debo decir que esta pareja ME ENCANTA y que por ningún motivo voy a dejar que la insulte (¬¬ por eso la odio tanto)... pero no estoy aquí para hablar de cosas desagradables...  
  
En realidad no tengo mucho que comentarles sobre este capitulo sólo que Eriol se ha de ver muy lindo sonriéndo (^////^) y que de ahora en adelante si voy a acercar más a esos dos (jajajajaja y alguien va a sufrir jajajajajaja- risa diabólica-) bien ahora vamos con los reviews:  
  
The Dark: ¡hola! Jejejeje si, sigo viva y un poco más loca de lo normal... ¡que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Y perdona silo deje a medias... espero que este capitulo compense la espera... ¡Gracias por leerlo! ^-^  
  
Fuuruma: espero que ya no te confunda mis locas ideas (a veces yo sola me enredo) y por supuesto que voy a acercar a esos dos, ¡Gracias! Y ojala que disfrutes este capitulo  
  
Fukaru Rhyan: ¡¡¡MARYLU!!! Hace tiempo que no te veía (notese mi falta de cordura)... olvídalo... ¿en serio te gusto? ¡que bueno! ¡Opa es feliz! (aunque si no fuera por su hermana¬¬) No tiene nada de malo escribir cosas comicas (yo no puedo T_T) jejejeje porque en verdad me encantan tus historias (la de hoy estuvo especialmente divertida) y que estas loca... recuerda que yo también ahhh por cierto que pasa con la R y la T? (no rehagas caso, Opa se pone un poco sentimental y desquiciada cuando escucha Tears... ¡que linda canción! T_T)  
  
Ryu Mari: ¿malvada? ¿yo?..... la verdad es que si lo soy (a veces llego a preguntarme ¿alguna vez fui inocente?) pero no te preocupes ^-^ Es hora de que este fic sea, por fin, interesante y prometo que va a haber mucho T+E y...¡que bueno que te gusta esa pareja! (yo también la amo!!!)  
  
Decaos: ^/////^ ¡muchas gracias! En verdad aprecio mucho lo que dijiste de mi Fic (Lilia_Chan esta apunto de llorar de felicidad) ¡Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario! Y espero no defraudarte ^-^  
  
Bueno... esos fueron los reviews, eso es todo por hoy, amigos (¿a que me sono eso?)... Nos vemos!!! 


	6. 6 Aceptación

Capitulo 6 "Aceptación"  
  
¿Por qué confiar en ella? ¿Por qué decirle tantas cosas de las que él se podía arrepentir? Apenas y la conocía, eso era verdad, pero a pesar de no conocerla mucho se sentía obligado a confiar en ella.  
  
Tal vez era su cara, tan y angelical; o su sonrisa, que lo ponía de buen humor cosa que ya nadie lograba... si eran muchas razones, las mismas que habían logrado que confiara en Kaho Mizuki. Pero el asunto era que Tomoyo Daidouji y esa mujer no tenían mucho en común... empezando por las intenciones de cada una... Kaho quería una bonita posición tanto económica como social y ¿ella? ¿Querría lo mismo que Mizuki? No podía ser tan tonto como para cometer el mismo error dos veces y no lo sería... o Tomoyo no le había prometido nunca engañarlo... era cierto que su carita se veía totalmente pálida pero, a pesar de eso, respondió con decisión y con gran comprensión...  
  
Era obvio que ella no tenía las mismas intenciones que Kaho o, inclusive, que la misma Naoki Kato... empezando por la repentina tristeza que se le vino encima a la jovencita... y todo por él... si él no la hubiera dejado sola, Kato no se hubiera aprovechado de eso... ¿es que era tan importante para esa niña mimada el que Tomoyo le hubiera ganado?  
  
El parecer sí, pero él se encargaría de que ya no le hiciera daño, no más del que ya le había hecho... ¡Otra vez pensaba en protegerla! ¿Es que en verdad le importaba tanto Tomoyo Daidouji?  
  
-me siento mejor...-  
  
La verdad, sí. Ya no importaba por que, el hecho era que lo que le pasara a la joven ya era asunto suyo... o por algo se molesto cuando Shaoran la había acompañado. Él no tenía ni idea de que quería Li con ella, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: También a Li le importaba lo que le pasara a Daidouji, si no fuera a sí... no hubiera mencionado lo de su brazo... ¡como le enfureció verlo tan cerca de ella!  
  
-... y ya me puedo ir sola, desde aquí... y tú podrás regresar al ensayo... aunque, creo que terminó... pero... regresarás a tu casa... vives muy lejos...-  
  
La verdad, Tomoyo no estaba muy segura de que si Eriol estaba escuchándola o no. No importaba, ahora estaba feliz, demasiado para ser verdad...  
  
¡Él se había portado amble! ¡Y con ella! No podía negar que estaba muy emocionada por conocerlo más, pero algo le decía que eso no iba a ser fácil... En ese momento no importaba, ella estaría ahí siempre que él la necesitara y sólo cuando el quisiera por que quería ayudarle...  
  
-quiero ayudarle... pero... ¿a que?-se preguntaba.  
  
Tomoyo espero unos segundos rogando por que él la hubiera escuchado pero, como había pensado antes, lo más seguro era que no la hubiera escuchado. ¿En que estaría pensando? Por que se veía más serio de lo normal ¿se habría arrepentido? Esperaba que no, si no eso la pondría muy triste...  
  
-"parece que lo único que hago es pensar que me va a rechazar"-pensó con una sonrisa de inseguridad-"y yo no quiero eso... no lo quiero así... pero me sonrió eso tiene que contar ¿no? En todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo no ha sonreído ni una vez, además me dijo que realmente le importaba... pero... ¿y sólo lo hizo para hacerme sentir mejor y no tener que batallar conmigo? Pero ¡fue muy amable! No creo que él sea así... espero..."-  
  
Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Tomoyo, hubiera pensado que la joven estaba actuando algo... fuera de lo normal, pues en unos momentos su cara se iluminaba y en otros se llenaba de tristeza y preocupación, pero luego, de nuevo volvía a sonreír y luego se sentía frustrada...  
  
Tomoyo podía ser un poco ingenua, pero nada distraída, aunque en esos momentos se comportaba como una Sakura lo hubiera hecho en aquellos tiempos en los que juraba estar enamorada de Yukito. Pero había que decir que a Sakura si se le hubiera dado una oportunidad con el mejor amigo de su hermano, empezando por la gran amabilidad y comprensión de Tsukishiro.  
  
... Y... ¿ella estaba enamorada de Eriol Hiraguizawa como un día lo estuvo Sakura de Yukito?  
  
Muy buena pregunta.  
  
¿Y que sucedía con Eriol?  
  
Bueno, él, por fin, le había puesto atención a Tomoyo, aunque un poco tarde... Ahora podía ver la espalda de la joven, pero notaba algo raro en ella.  
  
¿En que podía estar pensando ella? Ni idea, pero fuera lo que fuera se veía bastante... indecisa... Eriol no pudo evitar reír en sus adentros, realmente se veía graciosa... graciosa y bonita...  
  
Muchas veces se había repetido que negar las cosas no era más que un signo de cobardía y a él no le gustaba que lo juzgaran como un cobarde... esta vez tendría que aceptar que el dejar que Tomoyo Daidouji se le acercara era la mejor decisión que había tomado desde que había llegado a Japón. Quizá era una de las pocas personas que en verdad merecía conocerlo. Tal vez este pensamiento de dejar que sólo pocas personas llegaran a conocerlo bien era un poco egoísta, pero ¿No todos somos egoístas? ¿No hemos sentido egoísmo en algún momento de nuestras vidas? Nadie puede escapar al egoísmo y Eriol no era la excepción. Pero el tenía una buena razón y esa razón tenía nombre y apellido: Kaho Mizuki.  
  
-"la mejor decisión que haya tomado"-pensó antes de levantarse...  
  
La mejor de todas...  
  
Y ella, Tomoyo, también era la mejor de todas las mujeres que había conocido, para tener sólo dieciséis años... había pasado de ser una persona indiferente a ser realmente importante... para él.  
  
Tomoyo aún seguía con su discusión interna cosa, que la verdad, no la llevaba a ningún lado, ¿de verdad sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo inútilmente? Hasta la pregunta sonaba tonta, ¡por supuesto que sí! Realmente se estaba volviendo una paranoica con la idea del "me va a rechazar"... y aunque Eriol no la rechazara ¿Por qué no le había contestado aún? ¿Es que sus presentimientos eran verdaderos? ¿Sólo le había dicho eso para que no se convirtiera en una carga?  
  
Parecía que otro monologo interno comenzaría si no fuera por...  
  
Una mano en su hombro.  
  
...  
  
¡¿Una mano en su hombro?!  
  
-¿ya te sientes mejor?-  
  
Los ojos violáceos de Tomoyo se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Eriol, no cabía duda de que la mano era de él. Algo demostraba con esa pregunta, que definitivamente no la había escuchado. Pero no parecía enojado, al contrario se oía... bastante amable, para ser verdad...  
  
-ya... ya estoy bien... sólo fue un mareo, nada más-dijo mientras se volteaba. Tomoyo evitaba verlo a los ojos, no después del teatrito que había hecho. Y aunque ahora fueron amigos, no podía evitar sentir algo de... temor hacia Eriol.  
  
Eriol la observó, ella no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Ya no se veía tan mal, de hecho su cara ya tenía su color normal, y la típica sonrisa, más insegura que nada, había vuelto a ella... ¡se veía tan linda!  
  
Y si podía decirlo, tampoco se veía tan mal cuando se sentía un poco enferma. No, la verdad, no importaba si estaba sana o enferma, ella seguía siendo preciosa... pero odiaba verla triste, como hace unos momentos lo estuvo y lo peor... por su culpa...  
  
-como ya estoy bien, estoy segura de que podrás regresar a tu casa... por que creo que el ensayo acabó... ¡perdóname por haberte entretenido inútilmente!-dijo Tomoyo, aún se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos. La sonrisa forzada se había convertido en un diminuto gesto de tristeza. Sí, no debió abusar del tiempo de Eriol...  
  
-me importas...-dijo Eriol con decisión. Aún no entendía cual era el afán de Tomoyo de ver hacia el suelo-por eso-agregó mientras la tomaba de la barbilla y la obligaba a verlo a los ojos-te llevaré a tu casa, enferma o no... Además, no hay nadie que me espere en mi casa....-  
  
Los ojos violáceos se encontraron con los azules... tan profundos, tan bellos... tan ¿amables?  
  
Sí, aquellos ojos en los que jamás se reflejaba alguna emoción, como ella los había visto por primera vez... ahora la veían con amabilidad. El pecho de Tomoyo dio un salto, algo que jamás le había sucedido. ¿Qué sucedía con ella?  
  
Sin saberlo, la ilusión de significar algo más para Eriol Hiraguizawa creció y una pequeña luz de esperanza se abrió para que esta avanzara...  
  
-Gracias... gracias por todo-murmuro Tomoyo sonriendo, algo sonrojada, pero sonreía. ¡Nadie podía imaginarse cuanto era el agradecimiento que le tenía a Eriol!  
  
Y Eriol... para él no había mejor recompensa que ver la sonrisa de la persona en la que acababa de poner todas sus esperanzas.  
  
Simplemente, los dos eran felices.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
-este helado esta rico, ¿no es así, Naoko?-pregunto Chijaru.  
  
Tanto ellas como Sakura, caminaban tranquilamente por las desiertas calles... las tres habían quedado en visitar una tienda que había abierto hace unos escasos días. Y como ellas no desaprovechaban una oportunidad tan valiosa...  
  
Naoko asintió distraídamente, de las tres, era la que menos había probado el helado. Pero Chijaru no puso mucha atención en eso.  
  
-¡que mal que Tomoyo no pudo acompañarnos!-comentó-estoy segura de que le hubiera gustado visitar la tienda-  
  
-sí, pero el festival es muy importante para ella... además yo le prometí que le compraría algo. Ha estado un poco extraña-corroboró Sakura, un tanto preocupada.  
  
-la verdad es que sí-dijo Chijaru-¿estará enamorada? Si me lo permites, Sakura, tiene aspecto de enamorada, ¿Quién será el afortunado? ¿Lo sabes?-  
  
Sakura pensó un poco. Si, Tomoyo actuaba muy raro... pero de ahí a estar enamorada. ¡Dios! Pero si tenía todos los síntomas, ahora que lo pensaba bien. ¿Realmente estaría enamorada? Tal vez ¿el afortunado?  
  
...  
  
Tenía una sospecha, y eso que ella no solía fijarse mucho en esos aspectos. ¿Sería él? Recordaba a la perfección la torpeza de Tomoyo al estar en la misma habitación que él, recordaba los gestos nerviosos y los repetidos sonrojos que teñían, ligeramente, sus mejillas... pero nada era seguro, tal vez sólo había sido su imaginación.  
  
-no... No sé-contestó.  
  
-No creo que sea bueno preguntarle. Dejemos que ella nos lo diga, no es bueno presionarla-comentó Chijaru- Naoko estas muy callada-agregó, al darse cuenta de que ella no había opinado-¿pasa algo?-  
  
Naoko pareció salir de su nube, dio un respingo y miró a su helado, como si este le aconsejara algo... a comparación con otros días, Naoko se veía más distraída e indecisa que de costumbre, ¿estaría bien decirles? El helado decía que sí y hasta ella misma también. Sí, confiaría en sus amigas.  
  
-yo... yo tengo algo que decirles...-murmuro.  
  
Sakura y Chijaru la observaron con curiosidad, Naoko decía las cosas con mucha seriedad como para ser una cosa sin importancia, como generalmente llamaba a sus problemas,  
  
-verán... yo... la primera vez que lo vi fue en el trabajo de papá, se le olvido unos papeles y yo fui a llevárselos, me dejaron entrar y, confiada, fui a entregárselos... pero me perdí-una sonrisa cruzo su rostro- entonces... choque con él, se porto muy bien conmigo... algo presumido, pero muy bueno. Me pregunto que, que hacía ahí y lo le dije que tenía que entregarle algo a mi padre y le dije su nombre. Al parecer lo conocía, por que enseguida me llevo con él... al principio no entendía por mi padre se asustó al vernos llegar juntos... hasta que el se marchó. Papá me dijo que el era el futuro heredero de la compañía... ¡me sentí tan asustada! Pero papá me dijo que no me preocupara, el no creía que el supiera quien era yo...-  
  
Tomó aire. Sakura y Chijaru intuyeron que llegaba el momento más difícil.  
  
-le creí y no me preocupé... pero, luego empezaron a llegar flores, regalos... ¡hasta un brazalete! Ni yo ni mi familia sabíamos quien era el que enviaba esos regalos pero yo me encargaba de devolverlos y decirle a aquel sujeto que eran muy bonitos pero que no podíamos aceptarlos y cosas así... el caso es que entre más se los devolviera más cosas llegaban... hasta que me enteré que era él... al principio pensé que se burlaba de mi, por mi torpeza, pero los regalos eran cada vez más caros y más frecuentes. En uno de esos días, me vino a visitar una amiga... Rika Sasaki, estaba tan desesperada que se lo conté todo... ella me miró, sorprendida, y me dijo que ella lo conocía...-Naoko hizo una larga pausa  
  
-¿y que paso después?-preguntó Chijaru, interesada en la historia de su amiga.  
  
-Rika estudia en Nerima...-Chijaru y Sakura se sobresaltaron-esta becada, ella me dijo que él era una de las personas más populares de ahí... y también... que tenía novias, como dinero tenía la compañía de su padre... fue entonces cuando pensé que el solo quería jugar conmigo, que se quería pasar de listo y devolví todo lo que mandó con una carta diciéndole que si creía que yo era una estúpida estaba muy equivocado, que no era una fácil como sus novias y que me dejara en paz... ero en el fondo me sentía decepcionada... yo había creído que si le importaba y recordé que había sido muy amable conmigo. Ya no me mandó regalos y me sentí muy mal por lo que le había dicho... pero pensé que había sido lo correcto y que ya se me pasaría...-  
  
-te has de haber sentido muy mal en esos días... y nosotras que nunca lo notamos...- comentó Sakura desanimada.  
  
-¡no las culpo! Yo no quería que ustedes se enteraran, no quería preocuparlas con mis problemas tontos-exclamó Naoko.  
  
-pero ¿que pasó después?... tuvo que haberse solucionado, ¿no?-preguntó Chijaru.  
  
-si... bueno, fue en eso cuando fuimos a ese lugar...-las dos muchachas se sorprendieron, desde que había tenido lugar ese suceso, no se habían atrevido a tocar el tema-¿saben quien estaba ahí? ¡Él! Yo no esperaba encontrármelo y menos así...-  
  
-¡espera!-interrumpió Chijaru-¿estas hablando de uno de los tres que pasaron después de nosotras?-  
  
Naoko asintió.  
  
-y el que... el que te dijo que eras preciosa, era él ¿verdad?-comentó Sakura.  
  
-sí... me quería morir cuando supo que estábamos ahí, luego... ustedes saben, se armó el alboroto y salimos de ese lugar... Yo fui la primera que salí y no encontraba a ninguna de ustedes, estaba muy preocupada... sobre todo, por que yo las lleve ahí... pero también tenía miedo de que él me encontrara, así que me mantuve lo más alejada pero alerta posible. Pero fue inútil. Me encontró. Me dijo que jamás había conocido a alguien como yo, que fuera capaz de rechazarlo... le dije que yo no era un juguete como sus "noviecitas"... me sonrió... yo no entendía el por que de su actitud, lo único que quería era que me soltará... y el lo notó por que enseguida me dijo donde estabas, tú, Chijaru... pero antes de que me fuera me dijo: "eres, quizá, lo más valioso que encontré aquí... me gustaría volver a verte... ¿podría visitarte un día de estos?" y yo, yo le dije que sí... apareció el día siguiente... me dijo muchas cosas, que disculpen, no puedo contárselas... al final... yo... ¡yo lo acepté!-su expresión cambio de una seria a una bastante feliz. Aunque su cara parecía un semáforo en luz roja.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntaron las dos a coro, bastante sorprendidas.  
  
-Se veía tan sincero, tan dispuesto... que yo no dude y acepte todo lo que me dijo... ¡él estaba tan feliz! ¿Y que puedo decir de mí? Yo también lo estaba... fui un día que jamás olvidaré... por que lo quiero... lo amo- finalizó con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
Todo entro en un silencio...  
  
-¡felicidades, Naoko!-Sakura fue la primera en hablar- ¡me alegra saber que eres feliz con él!-la abrazó efusivamente.  
  
-¡yo también te felicito!-exclamó Chijaru-¡ya era hora de que tuvieras una relación!-también la abrazó.  
  
-¿ustedes lo creen así?-las dos jóvenes asintieron. Naoko estaba muy feliz- entonces estará bien que las invite... él dijo que haría una cena para celebrar y me pidió que invitara a mis amigas... irán, ¿verdad?-  
  
-¡claro! ¡Yo quiero conocerlo! Y advertirle un par de cositas-comentó Chijaru.  
  
-¡yo también quiero conocerlo!-corroboró Sakura  
  
-entonces sólo falta invitar a Tomoyo...-dijo Naoko-también me dijo que irían sus amigos...-  
  
Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Un nombre le vino a la mente...  
  
Shaoran Li  
  
Si no se equivocaba, Shaoran le había dicho que él era amigo de Makoto Sato, el ahora novio de Naoko. Lo que significaba que... ¡el también estaría presente! ¡Que felicidad!  
  
Aún no llevaba ni un mes de conocerlo y ya sentía que eran muy buenos amigos... en verdad más que amigos... lo comprobó aquel día, en casa de él, cuando por poco se besaban... Sakura no paraba de preguntarse, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si de verdad la hubiera besado? Ella no lo sabía y no esperaba saberlo...  
  
¿Qué sentía por él? No estaba segura, pero si era algo fuerte. De otra manera, no hubiera permitido tan "peligroso acercamiento" por parte de Shaoran. Pero se preguntaba lo mismo que Naoko, ¿estaría sólo jugando con ella? Con sólo ver el lugar donde vivía, uno se daba cuenta de que Shaoran tenía una bonita posición económica... y Sakura... su familia no iba tan mal económicamente, pero no estaba a la altura de Shaoran. Con decir que su hermano trabajaba para ayudar al gasto familiar... pero aún así, Sakura no podría creer que las actitudes del joven chino fueran simplemente para un juego, no él no podía ser así... él había sido tan amable...  
  
-Seguro mañana lo verán, recuerden que empiezan los ensayos de las obras... seguro estará ahí...-la voz de Naoko la sacó de sus pensamientos- Sakura hará el papel principal en una de ellas, ¿verdad?-  
  
-... sí... pero me dan muchos nervios-murmuro Sakura.  
  
-¡no te preocupes!-la animó Chijaru-lo harás muy bien, como todas la veces. Cuando estés en el escenario, piensa en todas las personas que te quieren y en que no vas a decepcionarlas... –  
  
-Gracias, Chijaru...-  
  
Y aunque de nuevo se pusieron en marcha, y hablaron de cosas sin importancia... Sakura ya no pensaba en la nueva tienda ni siquiera en que su helado se derretía...  
  
Aquella obra... actuaría con todo su corazón por muchas personas...  
  
Su padre, su hermano, Yukito, Tomoyo, la señora Sonomi, sus amigas... pero sobre todo...  
  
Por Shaoran Li  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
-¡ay!-  
  
Ya era muy tarde y Tomoyo aún seguía despierta. Y es que su gran fanatismo por hacer trajes a Sakura, sobre todo si se trataba de una obra, hacía que las demás cosas pasaran por poco importantes, aún si se trataba de dormir. De niña solía hacer mucho y muchos trajes para ella, pero los había dejado de hacer al entrar a la secundaria. Era por eso que no podía perderse una oportunidad tan valiosa para hacer el vestuario.  
  
Era muy buena cosiendo, pero como ya era muy tarde, su vista le fallaba... pero eso no la detendría. ¡Terminaría esa noche aunque al día siguiente todos sus dedos estuvieran hechos una lastima!  
  
Además, su madre llegaba esa madrugada y quería estar despierta para cuando llegará...  
  
Sí, mañana sería un día bastante pesado. Pero no importaba, ya no estaría sola en esa casa gigantesca... podría invitar a Sakura a tomar el té, seguro, Sonomi Daidouji se pondría muy feliz.  
  
Felicidad...  
  
Todo parecía indicar, aquel mediodía, que ese día sería fatal, pero resultó ser uno de los mejores de su vida. Para empezar su repentina caída, no había sido solamente culpa de Naoki Kato... había muchas cosas que no le había dicho a nadie como los descuidos hacia su persona. Por las prisas de terminar el vestido, no dormía; por que se quedaba dormida en las mañanas, ya no desayunaba; tenía tantos deberes y tantas clases perdidas que tenía que estudiar el triple que cualquiera de sus amigas, tampoco cenaba por eso. Tal parecía que el festival le hacía más daño que bien. Pero ella no quería abandonarlo, aún si significaba unos cuantos mareos o desmayos, en todo caso.  
  
Su caída había sido producto de un estomago vació y horas en vela, terminando un vestido que era para dos semanas más.  
  
Había sabido controlarse durante todo el día, pero cuando fue rechazada por Eriol Hiraguizawa le fue imposible contener todos los malestares. Y encima la amenaza de la rubia. ¿Qué haría con eso? Le había prometido a Eriol que no renunciaría, ella lo tenía a él pero ¿sus amigas? Sakura era muy distraída y, seguro, que Naoki se aprovecharía de ello. Además ella cabía quien era su mejor amiga... ¡cuantas preocupaciones!  
  
Pero no todo su día había sido una maraña de problemas...  
  
Había ganado la confianza de Eriol, y con eso estaba feliz.  
  
¿Qué había en Eriol Hiraguizawa que le interesara tanto a ella? Bien, era lindo, suponía que una buena posición económica y un montón de cosas. Tal vez era la actitud tan distante que tenía con todos... con todos menos ella. Lo había notado al acompañarla. A todos miraba con una inseguridad, casi podía decir con odio... pero a ella la miraba diferente, casi con cariño. Y no podía negar que eso le agradaba, pero ¿Por qué sólo a ella? Ella no era la única que merecía ese tipo de cosas... ¿o si? Había muchas personas que eran tan buenas o más que ella.  
  
Tenía tanto miedo a ser rechazada por él. Ella le importaba, ya se lo había dicho, ¡pero que feliz la hacía eso!  
  
-ya es tarde...-murmuro mientras dejaba su costura un momento.  
  
Recordaba cuanto le gustaba vestir a su mejor amiga con creaciones suyas... lindos días, y aunque lo seguían siendo, jamás olvidaría sus años en primaria. Sin preocupaciones como las de ahora...  
  
Recordaba que, en todos los descansos, ella, Sakura y sus amigas solían sentarse a la sombra del mismo árbol, platicando de cosas de niñas, de las nuevas tiendas... pero ahora todo era diferente. Con los concursos, los trabajos, las tareas, las clases, los exámenes y uno que otro festival la posibilidad de hacer algo juntas era casi nula...  
  
Pero sólo faltaban dos semanas, dos y tendría un gran descanso...  
  
Un descanso y ya no podría verlo.  
  
Vaya, jamás se había puesto a pensar que, en cuanto terminara el festival, ya no vería tan seguido a Eriol Hiraguizawa... ¡que tristeza! Dejaría de tener tanto trabajo, sí, pero ya no lo vería. Aún teniendo montañas de trabajo por hacer y quedarse despierta hasta tarde, Tomoyo hubiera preferido eso a no ver a Eriol.  
  
Regresaba a lo mismo.  
  
¿Acaso era tan importante?  
  
Si, lo era. ¡Que cosas pensaba! Tenía pensamientos verdaderamente vergonzosos pero que ya no podía seguir ocultando. Tan pocas veces que de verdad llegaba a hablar con él, si se podía decir eso. Eran amigos, pero ella quería algo más, ya se había dado cuenta. Aquella noche realmente la recordaría en los años por venir...  
  
¿No había pensado eso en una cosa así cuando estaba en casa de Shaoran Li y él apareció de la nada? ¿No había querido decir algo así aquel sueño que prefería olvidar?  
  
Lo negó desde un principio, lo negó y no se dio cuenta. Pero ahora lo afirmaba y lo gritaba:  
  
¡Lo amaba!  
  
A pesar de no tener una verdadera conversación con él, a pesar de sólo verla tan pocas veces y no conocerlo realmente, a pesar de lo que le había gritado al mediodía... ¡a pesar de todo!  
  
Cuando se ama a alguien, ¿Qué importa lo demás? ¿Qué importa como sea esa persona, que haga, como piense? Cuando se esta enamorado eso es lo de menos y Tomoyo ya lo sabía. Por eso tenía tantas ganas de conocerlo realmente, de agradarle, de no ser rechazada, de permanecer a su lado aunque el no la viese más que una simple jovencita del montón, pero ella sabía que no él no la veía así.  
  
Él la trataba diferente de cómo trataba a todos los demás. Eso era algo. Pero no pasaba de la idea de que ella no llegaría a ser alguien verdaderamente importante en su vida, si ya eran amigos... pero parecía que a él le bastaba con eso...  
  
No importaba...  
  
Mientras pudiera permanecer a su lado sin ser una perfecta extraña, todo estaba bien. Lo amaba, pero a diferencia de lo que hubieran hecho otras personas, ella jamás sería egoísta.  
  
Si Eriol quería dejar todo como una simple amistad, ella lo aceptaría... aunque le doliera. Conocía a la perfección esta frase: "si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz"-ella pensaba a así... pero sabía que todo era una mentira. Por más feliz que fuera la persona que amas, si te odiara, tú serías la persona más desdichada del mundo.  
  
Pero Tomoyo se conformaba con sólo ser su amiga y permanecer a su lado, aunque fueran dos semanas. Con eso sería feliz... por ahora.  
  
No estaba triste, para nada. Había descubierto que guardaba un lindo sentimiento para Eriol Hiraguizawa y, aunque él no lo compartiera, se sentía feliz. Feliz de amar a alguien... alguien como Eriol.  
  
No volvió a coser, ni siquiera se acordó de que había prometido terminar el vestido, simplemente se recostó en el sillón en el que había estado cosiendo y cerró los ojos. Sonreía dulcemente ante su amor.  
  
Finalmente se quedó dormida...  
  
Pero la idea de estar enamorada del joven frío no la abandonó...  
  
Lo amaba y lo demás no importaba.  
  
Las (Inútiles, perturbadoras y no muy alegres) de la autora:  
  
¡POR FIN! ¡Estoy viva! ¡Estoy viva!  
  
Primero que nada una disculpa a TODOS por haber tardado tanto, pensaba actualizar hace un mes pero la flojera acumulada desde las vacaciones de invierno explotó al inicio de las de semana santa provocándome un bloqueo total de mis facultades para escribir T_T ¡pero estoy de vuelta! Si y cada vez más... cursi. Debo decir que, en mis vacaciones, me puse a leer todos mis fics y fue este el que me hizo: primero, reírme como una loca; segundo, avergonzarme al máximo casi al punto de dudar si debía continuarlo... pero por si las dudas deben agradecerle a Fukaru Rhyan el que escriba ahora ¬¬ mal negocio el de yo publico y luego tú... ¡si ella ha encontrado la manera de obligarme a continuar!  
  
Jajajaja este capitulo me ha dado mucho en que pensar, sobre todo en si debo meter a zorra Mizuki o no... se los dejo a su imaginación y también sobre una venganza de Naoki Kato (para ser un personaje que yo cree... lo odio demasiado, que extraño) al menos Tomoyo ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero no creo que Eriol sea tan rápido como esta niña. ¡por fin me decidí a darle una oportunidad a Naoko! Al principio no estaba muy segura, pero al fin y quedó con Makoto Sato. Muajajaja pero los que no saben ni la que se esperan son Shaoran y Sakura... a los que les puedo decir que las cosas se van adelantar "un poquito"  
  
Hoy no podré contestar reviews por que no soy la unica que usa esta computadora¬¬ pero prometo que sin falta los contestaré el proximo capitulo, que, espero no tarde mucho jijiji(creanme el 10%) no ¡prometo que continuare en menos de 15 días! Si no podrán hacer conmigo lo que quieran. Quisiera agradecer a Daina_Chan, Fukaru Rhyan, señor Hao y Arlet, sin ustedes nunca hubiera continuado...  
  
Ya para acabar hay alguien que me preguntó por el de "Quedate conmigo" pues si, ya tengo programada su actualización... y más me vale. Además ya pasaron mi seis meses reglamentarios para que yo decida continuar un fic jejejejeje. No pero también prometo subir ese capitulo muy pronto. Y ya, de veras, para acabar, les agradezco a todos su paciencia, comprensión y todo por aguantar mis cursilerías, mis retrasos y todo. De veras, ¡muchas gracias! T_T  
  
Bueno  
  
Nos vemos!!!!!!!!  
  
P.D Mary... cumpli con mi promesa, ahora.. ¡cumple con la tuya!!!!! 


End file.
